


Blue Raven 666: A YouTuber's Hazbin Hotel Theories

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Content Creators, Heaven, Hell, OCs - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, dragon demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: BlueRaven 666 is a YouTuber who has created videos about many intriguing theories for the web series, Hazbin Hotel. BlueRaven 666's channel. Gray the Exterminator is his original character.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXaxReyJNiKDJQ6g75jigxgI'm posting the transcripts/fanfiction to show support.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Blue Raven 666: The Golden Rule of Exterminators

Gray is an Exterminator angel OC created by BlueRaven 666, the YouTuber’s demon OC name. Gray has blue eyes, a blue smile and an X over their right eye. A blue tipped horn is their unique physical trait.

The Golden Rule of the Exterminators by BlueRaven 666  
Gray: “Greetings mortals. The diabolical cretin known as Blue Raven has kindly asked me to explain the rules we Exterminators follow during Hell’s annual extermination. These rules ensure that as many of us survive the full 24 hours we spend in Hell as possible, while simultaneously taking out as many sinners and demons as we can.”  
“There are some rules that are quite obvious. Don’t hold back. Kill as many of the damned in your line of sight as possible. Don’t let the denizens of Hell get ahold of your weapon. Spare nobody, no matter what they may say or do. And perhaps the most important rule of them all: be wary of the buildings you pass by and those you choose to enter. Now you may be asking yourselves, why is this rule so crucial above all the others? Most would think that if the Exterminators aim to kill as many sinners and demons as possible, the buildings would be the number one spot to find those that try to hide from us…and you would be right in your assumptions. The denizens of Hell who have witnessed past exterminations know to take shelter in the nearest building.”  
“The problem for us comes in when it comes down to fighting as creatures with wings. Fighting in close quarters with a demon can become very problematic if we aren’t able to access an immediate escape route. We are aware that Hell is home to the likes of Alastor, the Radio Demon, Vox the Television Demon as well as our fallen brother, Lucifer. Not even a dozen Exterminators possess the power it takes to take even one of those individuals down. Entering a building where any one of them could be hiding could be a death sentence for us. The only exception for this rule is if a building is already old and dilapidated, or if it is one that has suffered a lot of external damage from the turf wars that constantly raged throughout the rest of the year. These buildings are usually obliterated on site and all sinners and demons taking shelter there are swiftly dispatched if they can be managed.”  
“In summary, the Golden Rule of the Exterminators is to avoid fighting in close quarters. Being outside is needed in order to efficiently dodge fatal blows that could be dealt by an opponent and there are plenty of denizens in Hell that can define themselves on the streets on extermination day anyway. While we’re fully willing to lay down our lives for this tradition every year, it’s most certainly better to be safe than it is to meet a likely slow bloody death at the hands of a demon. That’s all I have for you today. Have a blessed day and God be with you.”


	2. Blue Raven 666: Gray OC Q and A Part 1

Gray: “Greetings mortals. It has been brought to my attention that my presence in Blue Raven’s domain has been met with overwhelmingly positive reactions from his loyal followers. Many of you seem to be curious as to who I am as well as well as the overall nature of Exterminators as a species. Today, I will be answering some of your questions in order to shed some light on what exactly Exterminators do and how we think. I have selected 20 questions to cover that will allow me to help you become more familiar with who I am as an individual. Worry not, if your question doesn’t get answered. With an ever-increasing number of questions being asked daily, many will have to be answered in later installments. Patience is a virtue, embrace it.”

Question 1: How did you get lost?  
Gray: “Ah yes. I believe Blue Raven mentioned that our meeting was caused by me getting lost shortly after Hell’s most recent extermination. I was knocked unconscious whilst battling a demon. My fellow Exterminators presumed I was dead and left me behind. As a result, we do not collect the mortally wounded or deceased once the extermination has ended. While Heaven is visible from the skies of Hell, returning is not as simple as flying back. Doing so would be the equivalent of trying to fly from Earth to the moon. Blue Raven has decided to take me in, forging a fragile truce between an angel and a demon until the situation is resolved.”

Question 2: What is your gender/sexuality?

Gray: “Most Exterminators are ambiguous to gender though many believe us to be female, but we tend to leave it up to the individual to decide which pronouns they prefer to use. My preferred pronouns are “they” and “them.” Sexuality: asexual.”

Question 3: Were you born in Heaven or on Earth?

Gray: “I was born into a family of seasoned Exterminators in an area of Heaven that is inhabited by Exterminators exclusively.”

Question 4: How nervous were you during your first extermination?

Gray: “The level of anxiety an Exterminator feels during their first extermination is usually high. The first thing we’re told by the lead Exterminator before we are sent into Hell is that death is a very real threat. New recruits are ordered to group up with three to five more experienced angels in order to stand a better chance at surviving our first extermination day. I was not scared of dying personally. It was the long list of demons that were known for killing Exterminators that I feared facing.”

Question 5: What is your preferred method of killing demons?

Gray: “We are urged to make the death as swift and painless as possible by our superiors. A sword or spear through the head is my preferred method used to dispatch a demon.”

Question 6: Can demons kill angels?

Gray: “They can and they do if they are powerful enough. We are not invincible.”

Question 7: What is your rank in the Exterminator hierarchy?

Gray: “I am what would be referred to as a soldier. Soldiers are the lowest rank and are basically seen as cannon fodder until they gain more experience.”

Question 8: Did you choose to become an Exterminator?

Gray: “In the grand scheme of things, no. Those who are born into families of other Exterminators are expected to join them once they are of age. Failure to comply would mean an immediate banishment to Hell as we are naturally too bloodthirsty to be good for anything else around Heaven.”

Question 9: Why do Exterminators look like demons? 

Gray: “The armors’ design was thought up decades ago by an Exterminator by the name of Thistle. (English name meaning “prick” or “thorn”). He used the horns of a demon to blend in with Hell’s populace in an attempt to avoid being attacked. Tragically, he was killed after being mistaken for a demon by his comrades. They took his brilliant idea back with them, altered it so that it was more distinguishable from the populace in Hell and the final design has remained ever since.”

Question 10: Are you a fallen angel?

Gray: “I am not. I realized the situation I’m currently in may make it seem that way, but I still hold my status as an Exterminator.”

Question 11: Why is the tip of one of your horns blue?

Gray: “The original version of this question mentions an imp by the name of Blitzo.”  
Blue Raven: “It’s pronounced “Blitz.”  
Gray: “Come again?”  
Blue Raven: “It’s Blitz, the o is silent.”  
Gray: “Why do you miserable brutes insist on having such peculiar names? Regardless, this imp is known to have white patches on one side of his face just as I can be identified by the blue color on the tip of my right horn. These unique traits are known to Exterminators as identity tags, as my coloration is fairly unique amongst Exterminators in general. These details make it easier to tell other angels who I am when I’m on duty.”

Question 12: Are there Exterminators trying to kill all of the demons during the Extermination?

Gray: “Many will try, even though it is futile. Hell is many times larger than the Earth and its population can be more than double on the day of extermination. Even if the amount of sinners was half, we wouldn’t be able to kill them all in 24 hours.”

Question 13: Have you ever had to fight someone you loved?

Gray: “No. Any angels that fall from grace nowadays are typically slaughtered by Hell’s denizens within weeks following their banishment.”

Question 14: What is the punishment for breaking the Golden Rule?

Gray: “The Golden Rule of the Exterminators is not law. It’s treated more as an unspoken rule that is learned the hard way. As such, the consequences of breaking the Golden Rule of the Exterminators is usually severe bodily harm and death.” 

Question 15: Have you ever met Alastor, Vox, or Lucifer?

Gray: “I’ve been acquainted with our fallen brother Lucifer as he and the Lord tend to contact each other every great once in a while. If memory serves, I’ve never had a negative encounter with him. I’ve only caught glimpses of Alastor and Vox. Safe to say, I don’t wish to get myself wrapped up in a battle with either of them.”

Question 16: Is there an overlord you’d like to kill?

Gray: “Every Exterminator tends to have a personal list of individuals they’d like to slay. The only ones I have on mine are two individuals. The first is the insect type, Katie Killjoy and the second is a sinner that goes by the name of Gray Man, the despicable monster Albert Fish.” (American serial killer, child rapist and cannibal)

Question 17: Who is your least favorite demon in Hell?

Gray: “Well all of them are terrible, quite frankly. However, the one known to Hell as Valentino (porn owner) especially makes my skin crawl.”

Question 18: Who has been your most difficult encounter so far?

Gray: “I would say the holder of that title goes to the one known as Niffty. She has a reputation of being so fast that no Exterminator can catch her.”

Question 19: Why does the Extermination happen?

Gray: “Overpopulation has become an ever-increasing problem in Hell and it continues to worsen with each passing year. The Extermination has been set in place to ensure those who are sent to Hell will have somewhere where they can be integrated into the population.”

Question 20: What is your opinion about Charlie’s plan to rehabilitate sinners?

Gray: “The topic is quite controversial amongst those in Heaven. Some believe it is genius. Others believe it is pointless. I personally try to keep an open mind. It sounds impossible but stranger things have happened.”  
“I hope I was able to satisfy your curiosity over me and the behaviors of my fellow Exterminators. Have a blessed day and God be with you.”


	3. Blue Raven 666: Gray OC Q and A Part 2

Gray the Exterminator Q and A by BlueRaven 666 Part 2

Gray: “Greetings, mortals. This is a continuation of your hard-pressed questions about Exterminators and myself as an individual. As we have the luxury of time on our side, today, I have selected 25 questions to answer and we’ll be going into further detail in my responses as much as I can.”

Question 1: How many angels/Exterminators are there in Heaven?

Gray: “Due to my status as an Exterminator, I can only really speak for the total population of Exterminators that reside in Heaven. To put it in perspective, Hell maintains an average population of 15 billion denizens. There is one Exterminator per every 300 of Hell’s denizens, bringing the total population of Exterminators to around 50 million. However, we only make up a small percentage of the total number of angels in Heaven, roughly 5 percent, according to some. Going by that math, the total number of angels residing in Heaven to be over 1 billion. In comparison, the world population on Earth is around 7.8 billion.” 

Question 2: How does an Angel become an Exterminator?

Gray: “I should mention that Exterminator is a status that very few in Heaven wish to obtain, but there are three ways one can achieve it. The first and most common way is by being born into the life. True, it may not be something within your control, but it’s a fact. The second way is by appointment by the Powers. This happens for a multitude of reasons, but it’s usually because an angel has committed a sin and is granted an opportunity to choose their fate: be banished into Hell or serve as an Exterminator until the next Extermination day passes. The third and least common way one can become an Exterminator is by volunteering. Volunteers typically require extensive psychological screening by the Powers and Virtues and must meet several requirements before their request is approved (physically fit, flight training, strong will, intelligence test, respect for higher ups, etc.) These screening occur under the belief that an ordinary angel who wants to become an Exterminator could be experiencing sinful thoughts and is seeking an outlet they can unleash these thoughts on. Such individuals are considered to be highly dangerous and can rarely be trusted. (Similar to how one would view a person wanting to be a soldier to kill for sport or for criminal acts)” 

Question 3: What is the difference between an angel and an Exterminator?

Gray: “Angels are given several rights and opportunities that Exterminators cannot be trusted with. For example, an angel can be entrusted to carry out the duties of a guardian angel on Earth. Exterminators cannot. Angels may also be chosen to accompany the Archangels (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, etc.) as they communicate messages between man and God. An Exterminator would never be considered for such a role. We may be entrusted to communicate the status of Hell and its denizens to God but only if the situation has reached crucial status.” 

Question 4: Why do Exterminators have an x over their eyes?

Gray: “The X over the right eye of an Exterminator is a symbol of one’s status as a full soldier. Those still in training will not receive this mark until they are ready. Think of it like a brand logo. It’s the mark of the officially of one’s rank as an Exterminator.”

Question 5: Can Exterminators fall in love?

Gray: “Of course they can, though it may be difficult. Most Exterminators experience trouble getting along with one another. This can be for any number of different reasons: conflicting personalities, personal rivalries, or a general lack of interest in the individuals that surround them. This tends to be the most common issue that Exterminators face when it comes to looking for love. Most will even agree to be partners simply for the sake of carrying on a bloodline.” 

Question 6: Can angels/Exterminators reproduce?  
Gray: “Well, yes. Those that reside in Heaven are granted that privilege.” 

Question 7: Is it possible for Heaven to become overpopulated?

Gray: “I would say it’s possible, yes. However, it would be incredibly unlikely. Heaven and Hell differ greatly in size. To put it in perspective, the size difference between the two realms would be like comparing planet Earth to the sun. The sun is so large that 1.3 million Earths can fit inside of it. That’s how big Heaven is compared to Hell. Between the number of angels that eventually fall, the number of Exterminators that are lost in the Extermination each year and those who arrive in Heaven after death, overpopulation is a threat that Heaven need not worry about anytime soon.”

Question 8: What do Exterminators do when it isn’t Extermination day?  
Gray: “Much of the time, we simply just sit and wait for the next one to arrive. We do our best not to fight amongst ourselves and spend time with our families if any members have survived and spending time indulging in our own interests and hobbies.”

Question 9: Do Exterminators train for battle?

Gray: “Yes. We Exterminators are trained up for months before every extermination… quite vigorously, as a matter of fact, granted we cannot accurately replicate the climate or terrain of Hell, or the abilities of most demons. But we’ve managed to brush up on the basics, work with new recruits alongside more seasoned Exterminators and practice new attack and defense strategies up until the next Extermination.”

Question 10: What is your favorite weapon?

Gray: “Most of the time, I, along with many other Exterminators, will choose to use a sword or a spear. Spears are lightweight and easy to use, without having to be too close to an opponent. Swords, while they are considerable heavier, are double-edged and work quite efficiently. My favorite weapon to use, however, would be a crossbow. It may not be the most practical weapon by any means, but it is quite efficient at taking down demons from a safe distance.”

Question 11: What do Exterminators think of modern weapons?

Gray: “Most Exterminators share a simple common interest in weapons and artillery. We find devices such as firearms, tanks, aircrafts and nuclear weapons to be utterly fascinating. However, such weapons are viewed as far too devastating to be used during the Extermination. Close range combat serves as a reminder that we are taking lives by our own hands and that fact is emphasized tenfold when we look into a victim’s eyes moments before they draw their final breath. Plus, imagine the amount of work it would take to get a tank from Heaven into Hell and back again.”

Question 12: If you die a non-sinner, do you become an angel?

Gray: “If you die having never committed a single sinful act in your life, I believe you will be ranked higher than an angel. That’s grounds for sainthood, if I’m not mistaken. You may be eligible for placement amongst the first triad in the hierarchy of angels at the very least.” 

Question 13: What happens when an angel/human/demon dies?

Gray: “When we die, our consciousness is plunged into what is known as the void. The void is an infinite expanse of nothingness that extends for eternity. In the void, you shall feel no joy, no pain, no sadness, no thirst, and no hunger. There will be no sound, nothing. (It will be the same state as before birth). Imagine the deepest sleep you’ve ever fallen into that will become your reality once you’ve been plunged into the void and it shall continue on until the end of time. Death connects us all.”

Question 14: Are there any Exterminators you can’t stand?

Gray: “Oh goodness, where to start? There Alabasdor, one of the few that willingly volunteered to become an Exterminator. He’s not quite right anymore and enjoys making demons suffer slow, painful, gory deaths during the Extermination. There’s Flax, one Exterminator who really can’t be bothered. He averages around five kills per extermination, while everyone else averages between twenty and forty. The exterminator that takes the crown for being the most unbearable to me, however, is called Silver. She’s like Alabasdor but ten times worse. The only reason she hasn’t been banished into Hell yet is because she holds the highest kill count after every extermination. It wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t spend a month gloating over her victories afterwards.” 

Question 15: Has an Exterminator ever been saved by a demon before?

Gray: “Not in any case that’s been documented. It would appear that my situation has been the first recorded case of an Exterminator being saved by a demon. That isn’t to say it has never happened before, however, most demons pounce at the first opportunity to take an Exterminator’s head as a trophy.”

Question 16: Could an Exterminator form an alliance with a demon?

Gray: “Impossible. No demon could trust an Exterminator to allow one to assist them with anything and the Exterminators are too bloodthirsty to find it worth their while to help a demon. The truce between Blue Raven and I seems to be unique amongst the usual relationship between demons and Exterminators.”

Question 17: Do you have a favorite demon?  
Gray: “I believe the princess of Hell is every angel’s favorite demon.” 

Question 18: Have you ever met a docile demon?  
Gray: “I believe that Blue Raven is the most docile of his kind along with Princess Charlotte and Tom Trench.”

Question 19: Has an Exterminator ever spared a demon?

Gray: “Most do not. We kill every opportunity we’re given during the Extermination. However, we do tend to spare imps and demons that are expecting and find themselves without shelter, as well as individuals we know for certain will be too much for us to handle. It may not come across as professional, but in our eyes, it's the run-of-the-mill ordinary demons that are a dime a dozen and serve as our main target.”

Question 20: Do you think it’s possible for sinners to be redeemed?

Gray: “Possible, yes. However, I believe the question remains as to whether or not there will be enough individuals seeking redemption who will actually be able to achieve it. At least the annual Extermination will no longer be necessary. (That what Charlie hopes). There is also a significant number of demons that have obtained a high social standing in Hell society and have gained a significant amount of territory. As a result they may not be so keen on letting go of that status.”

Question 21: What would happen if God was killed?

Gray: “Such a fate is not possible. Speaking hypothetically, however, the death of the Lord would plunge everything in existence into the void. The entire universe as a whole world would cease to exist.” 

Question 22: What do you think of Angel Dust?

Gray: “He isn’t the worst sinner that’s out there. However, I would prefer it if he stayed no less than 10 feet away from me at all times.” 

Question 23: How does God feel toward Lucifer?

Gray: “Our brother’s name is only mentioned in Heaven as a cautionary tale for other angels. It serves as a reminder that no matter what one’s social standing might be in Heaven, even those closest to the Lord can fall from grace if they choose to repeat his past transgressions. But everyone knows that Lucifer is still his favorite. (He was the light bringer and one of the first angels. Lucifer got banished from Heaven due to his pride and view of Man as inferior to Angels. He wanted to have more freedom, even if it meant going against the rules.).” 

Question 24: How would you react if you met an overlord of Hell?

Gray: “Depending on the individual, I presume one of two things would happen. I would either be killed on sight or verbally toyed with until I lost my patience. Given my current state, I cannot afford an encounter with an overlord of Hell. I suppose I would just keep my distance and avoid making any moves against them at this present time.”

Question 25: How old is Blue Raven by demon standards?

Gray: “Blue Raven, I believe this is a question for you to answer.”

Blue Raven: “Alrighty then. How old am I demon’s standards? Well, that’s a loaded question. Some people think it’s how long you’ve lived on Earth with the number of days, weeks, months or years you’ve spent in Hell added onto that. Others just count by the amount of time spent in Hell alone. Just to make it seem less pathetic, I’ll go with the former and say I’m 23 by demon standards, which really isn’t much when you’ve got demons like Alastor, Vox, Angel Dust, Mimzy, etc. who have been down there decades longer. Back to you, Gray.”

Gray: “That will be all for this session. We sincerely apologize if this session was longer than anticipated (but why apologize?). Stay tuned for more Q and A. Have a blessed day, and God be with you.”


	4. Blue Raven 666: Gray OC Q and A Part 3

Gray: “Greetings, mortals. Before I begin this installment of questions and answers, there are a few things I would like to say. Firstly, Blue Raven and I wish to thank you for helping this channel, surpassing 6,000 subscribers. We are grateful for your support and look forward to what’s to come as the channel continues to grow. Secondly, we have been made aware of the crisis that is currently taking place on Earth and urge everyone to stay safe out there in the coming weeks. The sooner humanity works to keep each other safe, the sooner this crisis will end and social events and activities will resume. To start this off, a lot of you seem to be curious about my interactions with Blue Raven since I would up down here and became a part of his YouTube channel.” 

Question 1: Are you and Blue Raven getting along?

Gray: “I will say that there are quite a few pros and cons about living with a demon. Our sworn truce prevents us from killing each other. However, we do tend to get on each other’s nerves quite a bit. Speaking in expletives is practically a second language down here, whereas, it’s a forbidden one in Heaven. I can easily make my point without the use of swearing or curse words, a concept that Blue Raven seems to struggle with. Have you got anything to add to this?”  
Blue Raven: “Oh no, F**ck!”  
Gray: “You see?”

Question 2: Do you and Blue Raven do anything to annoy each other?  
Gray: “Well, Blue Raven has been trying to coax me into swearing as well. Most demons are nocturnal and Blue Raven is no exception. The brightness of his computer screens tends to keep me up during the night as he works.”

Blue Raven: “Ok, my turn. Gray is an angel and is required to worship God Every. Single. Day. That…uh…that kind of behavior tends to call problems for us demons.”

Question 3: What is life like for an Exterminator in Heaven?  
Gray: “Not good. Not terrible, by any means, but most definitely not good. You see, we’re not the pure, innocent souls like most angels in Heaven. We exist solely to kill. As such, our lives solely revolve around training for the next extermination and keeping the demon population in check. We are taught from an early age to be apathetic, which tends to bleed into our daily lives outside of the Extermination. This can lead to us being unkind and uncaring toward our fellow Exterminators, including family and friends.”

Question 4: What is Heaven like, over all?  
Gray: “From an Exterminator’s perspective, it is like the way humans view the Earth’s oceans: fascinating, vast, and largely unexplored. You see, Exterminators make up roughly five percent of Heaven’s total population and we aren’t permitted to step outside of our boundaries, unless we’re needed. What we Exterminators know about Heaven is limited to what we know about our own territory and what Exterminators that have been recruited from the outside population have told us. The region of Heaven where Exterminators dwell is very simple. We have houses, neighbors, families, children, pets, gardens. There are public places where we can partake in outdoor activities and social events like sports as the weather is usually comfortable year round. Popular sports in heaven include volleyball, gymnastics, and competitive flight races.”  
Question 5: “Do you have any friends?”  
Gray: “I do. His name is Cinder. He’s a former angel that was recruited to join the Exterminators for questioning God’s rule. He can be identified by an X that completely takes over the place of his right eye, pearly armor and a sad expression cast over his face rather than the traditional malicious smile most Exterminators bear.”  
Blue Raven: “Gray has a bit of a crush on Cinder!”

Question 6: How are Exterminators viewed in Heaven’s society?  
Gray: “Our existence is a bit controversial amongst the denizens of Heaven. There are some who see us as a necessary evil that is essential for keeping the population of Hell in check. Others see us as being no better than the demons we slay. Regardless of whom you may ask, however, no angel who isn’t an Exterminator wants to be associated with one.”

Question 7: Do you ever wish you weren’t an Exterminator?  
Gray: “Sometimes. There are days where I wonder if being an Exterminator is the only thing life has to offer me. However, being an Exterminator is all I’ve ever known and I’m not sure how I’d be able to handle deviating from that path.” 

Blue Raven: “You could just stay down here, where nothing is off limits and everyone wants to kill you.”

Question 8: Do you have to earn your wings/halo/weapons?  
Gray: “Our wings manifest in early childhood and we learn how to fly in adolescence. Our halos are given to us once we reach adulthood and as shown as a sign that we are ready to step up and join our fellow Exterminators as soldiers. Halos are hand-made and made of glass. All first time soldiers are given the choice to carry a sword or spear. With other weapons such as crossbows, sickles, and scythes, require additional training and must be earned.”

Question 9: Is there a minimum number of demons an Exterminator has to kill per Extermination?  
Gray: “Yes and no. It is frowned upon if an Exterminator doesn’t like to kill demons at all. However, those chosen from the outside population of angels are told they only need to achieve one kill per Extermination. The average kill count for an ordinary soldier is between 40 and 50. More experienced Exterminators or those who happen upon a larger number of demons in a particular area can score up to a hundred or more kills. Silver’s highest kill count stands at 392.”

Question 10: What is your highest kill count?  
Gray: “My highest kill count stands at 74. Most of the victims were imps.”

Question 11: Would you kill a child/baby that was born in Hell?  
Gray: “No. Most Exterminators won’t, especially babies. Even the children at are born in Hell are defenseless up until a certain age. Coming across a child or an infant in the streets during the Extermination is rare and we are more inclined to go after the parent responsible for leaving the child unattended rather than the child themselves.”

Question 12: How long do most Exterminations take?  
Gray: “We are usually in Hell for the full 24 hours on Extermination Day. However, sometimes we finish our work early and elect to return to Heaven. Extermination Day feels like the longest day of the year! The shortest recorded Extermination lasted for 16 hours.”

Question 13: What would an Extermination look like in Heaven?  
Gray: “If Heaven ever became overpopulated to the point of where an Extermination was being considered, the Exterminators would be the first to be weeded through. Angels would also most likely go through rounds of vigorous testing to see if they are deserving of Heaven. Those who obtained entry simply by accepting God but never acting upon it (those who have never prayed or gone to church), would likely be banished to Hell automatically.”

Question 14: How do Exterminators travel to and from Hell?  
Gray: “There is a portal that we go through that is summoned. It looks like an enormous tornado that is just beginning to form! It is disorienting to go through, but it is much quicker than just trying to fly.”

Question 15: Can humanity contact Heaven/Hell?  
Gray: “Uh, Blue Raven, do you have an answer to this?”

Blue Raven: “Indeed, I do. We’ve only recently discovered a way to contact the living world trough social media, but it’s a pain in the ass and only Vox and I really know how to do it. You could also do it the old fashioned way, with Ouija board, or some ancient ritual. Proceed with caution if you do decide to use an Ouija board. Go poking around online for a while and you’ll run into something. I’m not responsible for what happens if you successfully summon a demon! We’ve stopped accepting animal sacrifices as payment, so stop killing animals to try and summon us demons. Animal abuse is bad! We don’t take that kind of payment anymore.”  
Gray: “Raven, what happens to kids who end up in Hell?”  
Blue Raven: “Well, define kid, because I consider anyone who looks younger than 16 a kid. Regardless, 99 percent of the time when you see a child in Hell, chances are they’re a natural born demon, but there are mortal born children that die and end up in Hell and usually they deserve it. You know the brats they are, nothing but mean and disrespectful to everyone that’s around them. Kids that have killed animals intentionally for one reason or another, the ones that engage in sexual or drug activity at a very early age, willingly. Mind you, there are children that wind up in Hell and it’s becoming more common as time passes. There is a line that kids are crossing to where they aren’t beacons of innocence anymore and they aren’t given a free pass when they wind up in Hell. In fact, they are the first ones to be singled out to be tormented by the demons down there and most of them can’t do a damn thing about it. So I’d say if you’re a kid, younger than 18 in human years, get your act together. Save the adult things for when you are an adult because God doesn’t care if you’re a kid, what age you were when you died, if you soul has been corrupted enough to go to Hell, then you’re going to Hell and it’s not going to be a fun experience.” 

Question 17: How many sins does it take to send a person to Hell?  
Gray: “Blue Raven said that if you committed enough sins, to the point where your soul is no longer pure enough for Heaven, you will be sent to Hell. It could take as much as killing a single person without remorse or committing several sins.”

Question 18: Why are you gray?  
Gray: “Because both of my parent’s natural coloration was gray. I just am. Why I was named Gray, I don’t know. It wasn’t my idea.”  
Blue Raven 666: “It was my idea to create Gray and Blue Raven as my avatar OC.”

Question 19: Can girls be Exterminators?  
Gray: “Of course they can. In fact, I believe women make better Exterminators than men. They tend to be more flexible, agile, and better at quick decision-making than males.”

Question 20: Do humans have an accurate depiction of God?  
Gray: “Not in the slightest. I can’t go into much detail under angelic law, but he’s definitely not like how humans see Him. His image has been corrupted by so many human minds that couldn’t handle the information they were presented with that they came up with a much more appealing image, most humans know today. They changed His overall image to better fit their own ideals.” 

(God is supposed to be a figure who is accepting of everyone’s background, provided they do good things in their lives. Worship is important, but doing good actions for one’s community and the world is even better. Good and bad behavior is learned over time as people grow up. We learn from our parents, peers, teachers, the government, and social institutions, religion being one of them. As we are created in His image, we must do our part in honoring Him and caring for ourselves and humanity the best way we can. He manifests in different faiths: Christianity, Islam, Judaism, etc. Messengers of God, Jesus, Abraham, Mohammed, etc. are different individuals who represent similar cultural ideals. He not only is part of nature and the universe, He is those very things. He is often depicted as a bearded man in the clouds, kind of like Zeus, but he is more than that. He takes forms beyond just human. He is light, His is the life-giving sun, He is the star-filled night that makes us look up in awe and wonder. He can be felt in every act of kindness, every prayer and devotion, in all the moments where people come together to ask for forgiveness, share their stories, or to just share the comforting, if not orderly experiences of going to church every Sunday. Over time, humanity has altered His image to exclude individuals who don’t fit certain standards (ex. loving the same sex, those who do not believe in God, marginalized groups of people etc.) Church and religion has been seeped in the desire for money, power and privilege, instead of its assumed role in bringing communities together who believe in something greater than themselves. “Love thyself, love thy neighbor, love thine enemy”…religions set standards and views of what is right and wrong for people to follow. But has that always been true? They say His word and rules never change, but when society evolves over hundreds of years, one comes to realize that one thing that’s forever constant is change…and as God is constant, change is also a part of Him.)  
(Feel free to disagree, I’m not religious.)

Gray: “That’ll be all. Blue Raven, I’ll let you take things from here.”  
Blue Raven: “I am NOT doing the “God be with you” part, just so we’re clear! Thank you guys so much. We know things are bad out there, we know you guys are probably getting restless and want to go out and do things with your buddies, but the best thing you guys can do for yourselves and your loved ones right now is obey any stay at home orders going on at the moment, practice, social distancing, and for f**ks sake, wash your hands and wear your protective face masks when you go out. Use common sense, don’t be dummies! Sooner people start cooperating, the sooner the orders will be lifted and businesses can reopen. Going out to get a haircut isn’t worth you or your loved one’s life, alright. Stay safe out there.”  
Gray: “But I thought you hated the humans.”  
Blue Raven: “Shh. They (other demons) don’t need to know. Humans watch my videos, after all.”


	5. Blue Raven 666 Interrogation Q and A Part 4

Blue Raven: “Hello everyone, Blue Raven here, and for this session of questions and answers, we’re switching things up a bit. You see, between the Q and A sessions we’ve done so far and my last upload a lot of info was leaked that Hell has been taking note of effectively pissing off Gray and causing them to quite possibly holding me at spear-point as I’m recording this. So for this session, Gray will be taking a break as I answer some of your hard pressed questions about myself, demons, and life in Hell. I’m gonna be honest, you guys had a lot of questions and so I think that justifies Gray’s feelings a bit. I mean, you all know more about them than you do me at this point, so I’ve picked 24 of your most hard-pressed questions about me, demons, and Hell.”

Gray: “I have answered a total of sixty five questions for you, Raven. I refuse to come back until you’ve done the same.” (Now Blue Raven has to post more videos lol)

Blue Raven: “Oh god dammit.”

Question 1: How long have you been in Hell? 

Blue Raven: “Almost five years, I believe. First got here summer of 2015 and I’ve been here ever since.” (Perhaps when he started YouTube?)

Question 2: What kind of demon are you?  
Blue Raven: “Okay, you see, I didn’t know the answer to that, myself, until just recently. There’s a lot going on here: the blue wings, the tail, the horns, none of which are immediately identifiable as a single type of animal. As it turns out, I’m a dragon demon. Yes, Hell has dragons and dragon demons. It actually took another dragon demon to point this out before I realized it. (Was it Hatchet from Zoophobia? What if Blue Raven met Fitch and other dragons while Gray has to escape Adina, the evil head of the Exterminators who tortures other demons?)

Question 3: What are your powers/abilities?

Blue Raven: “Nothing that’s worth writing about, really. I can breathe fire, fly, grab things with my tail, and thanks to Vox, I know how to contact people and entertain in Hell and the living world. That’s knowledge that I can’t leak to anyone or Vox said he’d kill me so don’t bother asking.”

Question 4: Which city do you live in?  
Blue Raven: “I live in the part of Hell that’s known as the Styx, a.k.a. the middle of fuckin’ nowhere. Vox actually had to have a communication tower built where I live just so I could receive Wi-Fi because I don’t want to live in the city.”

Question 5: How do you die?  
Blue Raven: “Okay, let me make you all aware of the first unspoken rule of Hell: do go around asking everybody how they died. Natural-born demons will take personal offence to that (“Are you saying I’m a low scum sinner?”. What I will say about my death was that it was the result of a broken heart. Put the pieces together and I’ll eventually figure it out.”

Question 6: Why are you in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “Oh boy. Let me list the reasons; not believing in God, practicing witchcraft and Satanism, reading Tarot, I interrupted a church service once, being LGBTQ+, gluttony, big one right there, envy, greed, sloth, you know, I think I’m beginning to see why I’m a dragon demon. 

Question 7: What is daily life like for a demon in Hell?

Blue Raven: “Well, I mean I can’t speak for everyone that’s down here but on a typical day, I wake up, have about three cups of coffee, eat some breakfast, watch some YouTube videos, work on some of my own videos, go to my day job at the local preschool. After work, I chill out at home for a little bit, watch some more YouTube videos, work some more on my own stuff, and then I go to bed and that’s my average daily routine. If you hear of me doing anything more than that, it’s a special occasion.”

Question 8: Does time still apply to Hell?

Blue Raven: “Yeah. You can’t visually tell the difference between day and night, but we have a.m. and p.m. We have clocks and calendars, so time still does apply to Hell, it’s one of the realm’s ongoing tortures, actually.”

Question 9: What is the government system of Hell like?

Blue Raven: “Very simple. If a member of the royal family orders you to do something, yeah, do it. If one of the Gnostic demons orders you to do something and you’re a lower rank than them, you do it or get ready to fight and lose. If an overlord tells you to do something and they’re more powerful than you, you do what they say or square up. Demons and sinners can pretty much do what they want down here, but the moment someone of a higher rank or someone who holds more power gives you an order, you better do it or you could end up being double dead before the next Extermination comes around.”

Question 10: Is there gender/racial segregation in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “In a way, yes. You’ve probably heard the saying birds of a feather flock together, right? That aspect tends to be applied to Hell society. Demons usually socialize with those of the same species, or those that are down here for the same sins. One type that nobody associates with down here are the cho-mos (child molesters) and the perverts. It gets kind of complicated when it comes to gender, though. You see, I’d say around 90% of us don’t really know how to keep it in our pants for those who were born human. That fact doesn’t really matter because we’re infertile, but natural born demons are able to reproduce, so unless they’re looking to create a boom in the population, the males and the females tend to be kept separate.”

Question 11: Where do new denizens spawn in Hell?

Blue Raven: “Literally anywhere. There’s no one single place that sinners manifest after they die. We don’t fall through arriving in Hell. It’s almost like waking up, only in a totally different from and someplace you’ve never been before.”

Question 12: Do people in Hell get sick?  
Blue Raven: “Yes, we do. You can thank pestilence for every pandemic or illness to ever come into existence on Earth, but we do get sick down here in Hell to rot. Horn rot, tail rot, hoof rot, a whole lot of rot. But tapeworms are coming down here too, and you can’t trust the doctors down here because most of them are either witch doctors, plague doctors or quacks. So if you do get sick down here, you’re kind of screwed.”

Question 13: How do demons get their forms?  
Blue Raven: “It depends on a wide variety of factors. Your personality, your sins, how people viewed you in life, how you died and so on. We continue to change and evolve as we continue to exist in Hell so forms can change over time. (I mean, look at this guy, he’s a fuckin’ gun.)”

Question 14: What happens if you get injured in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “Unless it’s an angel’s weapon, or your form gets completely destroyed beyond repair, nothing. Bruises and scratches heal pretty quickly. Broken bones take only a couple days to heal up. Bullet and stab wounds are nothing. The bitch of the situation comes in when it’s an angel’s weapon. Then the injury takes eight times longer to heal, and it if’s fatal, it’s fatal.”

Question 15: Would you ever sign a contract/make a deal with an overlord?

Blue Raven: “I kind of already have with Vox. I wanted some decent technology to start making videos online. I got a hell phone and now I work for him. Don’t make deals with demons, kids.”

Question 16: What is your relationship with Vox?

Blue Raven: “It’s just an employer-employee sort of dynamic, nothing more.”  
New message from: Vox: Oh so you’re a liar now too, eh?  
Blue Raven: “Stop tapping into my microphone you creep.”

Question 17: What would happen if someone were to break a deal with a demon?  
Blue Raven: “Oh, you don’t want to do that, my friend. Your soul will belong to the demon for all eternity either way, unless that demon gets killed. Humans have been killed for trying to break off their deals if not them, than their friends, family, and even pets. Again, don’t make deals unless you intend to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Question 18: How does a demon become an overlord?  
Blue Raven: “Do I look like a demon that has achieved overlord status? I don’t know. I know Alastor defeated a bunch of overlords that used to be in power, so I guess that’s one way to go about it.” (Demons who have committed a bunch of horrible sins (both in Hell and on Earth) and had an infamous status on Earth are more likely to become overlords…especially those either born to higher class families on Earth or those in Hell who have tapped into their powers and evolved. In Hell, the “Survival of the Fittest,” “Might Makes Right” applies very often.)

Question 19: Who’s the oldest demon in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “I’m pretty sure it’s Lucifer, along with the other fallen angels that were cast out along with him. (Beezelbub, Leviathan, Azael, etc.)

Question 20: Is Lucifer a fallen angel?  
Blue Raven: “Yes.”

Question 21: Why are you so nice for a demon?  
Blue Raven: “I don’t know. I think I might be trying to compensate for something. Who knows?”

Question 22: Are you tired of being in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “If I’m being honest with myself, no. I get tired of certain people, yes, but in my own opinion, Hell isn’t that bad, at least where I’m at. I’m a dragon demon, so I’d say I’ve adjusted to Hell’s climate pretty well I think. If it’s miserable down here, yeah well that’s because you’re from Heaven where everything is perfect, (angry) including the temperature.”

Question 23: Do you think Charlie’s plan could work?  
Blue Raven: “I mean, I think it could be in theory, anything’s possible, right? However, there are a lot of sinners that are leading good lives down here that they really don’t want to give up. So I think it’s all a matter of if a sinner wants to be rehabilitated and go to Heaven. You can’t exactly help someone who doesn’t want to help themselves.”

Blue Raven: “Okay, that’s 23 questions answered. Whatever, this was fin. Now let’s hope I don’t get into any major trouble for it.”


	6. Blue Raven 666: How To Survive Extermination Day

“Hello everyone. Blue Raven here with some helpful info on how you can make it through this Extermination Day without winding up dead. All you seasoned demon who have already done this a thousand times probably think it’s too early in the year for me to be making a video like this and you’re probably right, but I’m mainly speaking to those who are brand new to the pit who probably don’t even know what the annual Extermination is. If you’re new here, all you really need to know is that Extermination day is the one day out of the year that you’re most likely to die. What’s that? You thought your worries about death were over once you entered the afterlife? Ha! Not by a longshot you sad sack of ass. It turns out everyone that’s down here wants to kill each other for one reason or another, but I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to tell you all the necessary steps you need to take before Extermination Day hits so you don’t wind up being double dead. 

Extermination Day, otherwise known as “The Cleanse,” takes place on what the humans perceive as New Year’s Eve or December 31st and doesn’t end until midnight and the New Year begins. Basically you have until 11:59 PM/23:59 PM on December 30th to prepare. After that, you’re fucked. If you’ve been in Hell longer than five minutes, you’ve probably noticed a clock tower in the distance with a countdown meter that tells you how many days are left until the next cleanse. That’s how many days you’ve got until Extermination Day and Satan help you if you manifest in Hell when that number hits zero. Prepare at least one week in advance for best results! If you’d rather procrastinate until the last possible minute to get yourself ready, be my guest, but don’t expect things to go nearly as smoothly if you do.

Step # 1: Figure out where you’re going to be!

So where will you be this Extermination Day? Your home? Your friend’s place? Well, no matter where you’ll be, you’re going to want to make sure it’s someplace that secure and comfortable with doors and windows that lock. Most Exterminators will avoid fighting in closed spaces so hunkering down and in some kind of building is your best bet at staying alive. Given that you’re the right size, manholes, trashcans and even mailboxes can be used for shelter if you find yourself outside when the Extermination begins.

Step #2: Stock up!  
Get enough food and stuff that’ll keep you entertained for a full 24 hours. Believe me, nothing sucks more than being eight hours into the Extermination and realizing that you don’t have enough of anything. Munchies, movies, or other stuff (porn) to distract you from the chaos that’s going on outside. Oh and if you think you’re gonna be able to the stores that day before, think again. The stores are going to be packed to the ceilings with people who also had the same brilliant idea as you. Shelves will be bare and you’ll have to fight at least a dozen other sinners to get whatever it is that you’re looking to get. 

Step # 3: Lock up!  
About an hour before the Extermination starts is when Hell is officially considered to be on lockdown mode. The only places that are going to be open are those offering shelter and even those places are going to lock their doors at some point. Get to your place of shelter and lock all of the exterior doors and windows. If they don’t lock, board them up, block them off, do whatever the hell you gotta do. Go to the safest and most secure room in the building with all of your supplies. Any room or area that doesn’t have windows is your safest bet. Make sure nothing can get in to where you’re staying. Just because most Exterminators avoid fighting indoors doesn’t mean there won’t be a few crazy ones that will try if they know where you are. 

You’ll know the Extermination has officially started when you hear this sound:

(Tornado/air raid siren)

This siren can be heard from every corner of Hell. Yeah, imagine waking up to this blaring right outside your window. 

If you’re unfortunate enough to find yourself outside while the sirens are going off, then it’s already too late. Nobody will be willing to let you in at that point and you’ll have swarms of Exterminators upon you in seconds.

Step # 4: Wait!  
Do what you can to keep your mind off of the chaos going on outside for the next 24 hours. If the chaos is one of your sources of entertainment and by all means sit back and enjoy…Alastor the Radio Demon does live 24 hour coverage of the Extermination over the radio every year and it’s streamed live online on a wide variety of platforms via Vox. (Vox and Alastor paid Blue Raven to include those parts).

Oh and don’t do anything stupid! (Unless it is to protect the princess.) Don’t be going out during Extermination thinking you can swoop in and be some succubus and de-stress as savior or that you’ll be able to take on an Exterminator in hand to hand combat. I know of a lot of demons who perished trying to do exactly that. Actually just worry about your own damn self until the Extermination is over. Don’t be asking to be taken. 

Now you watched this video and you know what you’re supposed to do. So how do you know when the Extermination is over? And when is it safe to go outside?

Well, at exactly midnight on the first of the year, Lucifer’s daughter, princess Charlotte will set off a display of flares and fireworks, which is pretty much a way of saying: congrats! You survived! At which point it’s safe to unlock your doors and step outside. Just do your best not to step on any dead bodies that might be laying in the street. I mean, unless that’s a kink you’ve got, or what, I don’t know. (Angel Dust would like to know your location!)

Step # 5: Celebrate your survival!  
If you’ve made it through the Extermination in one piece, you are now free to proceed with your day. Go out and grab a drink, claim some new territory, do whatever. It’s over and you now have another year before you’ll have to worry about the Extermination again. And there you have it, all the basic information you need to survive Hell’s annual Extermination. And if you some reason you follow all these tips and something goes horribly wrong, just remember you took advice from a demon that seals himself underground for most of the year. Toodles.”


	7. Blue Raven 666: Interrogation Q and A Part 5

Blue Raven: “Come on, Gray, this is ridiculous! It’s been a month, I think. That’s long enough of a break, don’t you?”

Gray: “I know, but the questions have been flooding and it’s pretty obvious that the people want to know more about you than they do me.”

Blue Raven: “Okay fine then. Give me the silent treatment, why don’t you? People are shipping us together, regardless.”  
# Blue Gray Raven

Gray: “That’s gross.”

Blue Raven: “Hello everyone, Blue Raven here. Now I know it’s been a while since you all have seen Gray, but since they’re acting like a child right now, I guess you’re stuck with me for a bit at least until I settle the score with this infant that’s staying with me. Rent-free, might I add!”

Blue Raven: (takes a deep breath) “Okay so apparently I forgot how to count in the last installment and did 24 questions instead of 25, so for this session of questions and answers, I’ll be doing 21 questions. Cross my fingers and kind of hope that I don’t up again.”

Question 1: How did you react when you arrived in Hell?  
Blue Raven: “I was confused as heck. For those who don’t know when you’re quote-unquote “judged” after you die, you aren’t even aware of it. It’s just like one moment you’re a human on Earth and then you die and then the next thing you know, you’re in an entirely different realm in an entirely different form and it’s nothing like what I learned in Bible school. Once you manage to get on your feet down here though, adapting to life in Hell is fairly easy.”

Question 2: What does your demon form look like? (Super Demon)  
Blue Raven: “It kind of varies depending on how worked up I get. This is just a very neutral look for me. (Blonde haired guy with horns and blue shirt). My full form looks kind of like this. (Morphs into a giant blue dragon with dark blue skin, light blue wings, a mane of blonde fur and white horns. He has sharp teeth and glowing teal eyes and a fearsome roar.)

Question 3: What’s the most severe injury that you’ve received?  
Blue Raven: “Oh boy. Most severe injury I think, that would have to be when I cracked one of my horns and developed horn rot. Both of my horns had to be amputated to prevent the infection from spreading to my brain.”

Question 4: Have you ever participated in a Turf War?  
Blue Raven: “Only once. That Turf War was how I managed to obtain the little plot of territory that I own now. It’s also how I cracked my horn but if you want your own place to live down here, then you’ll have to fight someone else to get it.”

Question 5: Have you ever met Alastor?

Blue Raven: “Yes I have. He’s not a bad guy to be around as long as you don’t get in his way. On another note, I’m kind of like the peace keeper between him and Vox. Those two hate each other’s guts and I’m kind of the middle ground between them. Technologically inclined for Vox and old-timey enough for Alastor. I think that’s the only reason why those two haven’t torn Hell to the ground in a Turf War yet.” 

New Message From Vox: “Oh believe me, it’ll happen!”  
Blue Raven: “Vox, stop.”

Question 6: How do you feel about Gray?

Blue Raven: “Concern. There, okay. It’s like being roommates with a serial killer. You’ll never know when or if you’ll be next. They could stand to cuss a little bit though. Just saying.”

Question 7: Why did you save Gray?

Blue Raven: “You know, I ask myself that question every day. I don’t know what part of me said it was a good idea to bring an Exterminator into my home but I have regrets. I guess I’m just soft, you know. I felt bad seeing them lying there injured. And then just seeing all of their little buddies just fly away, plus Gray is so short and fun-sized. I mean, how could I not? My territory, my rules.”

Gray: “What did you just say about me, Raven?”

Blue Raven: “You heard me. Short!”

Question 8: Can people choose what kind of demon they become?

Blue Raven: “As far as I know, not really. If you want to try deciding your exact species of demon, you can try forming a strong connection with a particular animal or something. But the only control we really have is how demonic we look. My horns are this big because I like them. My wings are always out and visible because I like them. That’s all there is to it.”

Question 9: Is there a difference between a sinner and a demon? 

Blue Raven: “Technically speaking, yes. Demons generally hold more power and influence, while sinners don’t possess the strength to avoid the tortures of Hell. But the term sinner is typically used as an umbrella term to address those who are former humans, and the denizens of Hell in general. Sinners also cannot reproduce like the Hell-born. The Hell-born age very slowly, while sinners don’t age at all. Angel weapons can kill both groups.”

Question 10: How do demons gain more power?

Blue Raven: “Mainly defeating more powerful demons. Climbing up the ranks, claiming new territory, and deal-making. Basically, the more you have, the more influence and therefore the more power you have.”

Question 11: What if a demon doesn’t hold up their end of the deal?  
Blue Raven: “If you’re a demon, you could try fighting them. You have the right to spread the word and give them the reputation of being that demon that never fulfils their end of a deal. That’ll lower their reputation really quick. Other than that, though, there’s not really a whole lot you can do.”

Question 12: Can getting sick in Hell kill a demon?

Blue Raven: “Not necessarily but it can led to some nasty side effects. For example, if horn rot is left untreated, then the infection will eventually spread to the brain and wear away at it until you’re just a mindless zombie. Same with worms. The worst you could get is gut rot because it’ll wreck havoc on your guts until you look like a hollowed out skeleton. Horns, wings, hooves and tails can all grow back after being amputated. Internal organs, though, not so much. So I think that could be one of the infections that can actually kill you.”

Question 13: How can a human summon a demon?

Blue Raven: “I just made a video about this, actually. Just make sure it’s something you actually want to do first before you do it.”

Question 14: Are their clothes tailored to accommodate wings, tails, horns, etc.?

Blue Raven: “There are but most demons have control as to whether or not they want their wings or horns exposed. If you’re flashy like me, then yes. There are clothes that allow them to slip through. Some pants have holes in the back that can accommodate four tails. There are open back dresses and so forth.”

Question 15: What is the fastest way to get to Hell?

Blue Raven: “Ah well, the fastest way for a human to get to Hell would be dying. Otherwise you could summon a demon and ask them to take you back with them. Wait, wait, wait, why am I even telling you this?”

Question 16: What’s the weather like in Hell? 

Blue Raven: “Hot and dry with a lot of smog in the air. Sometimes it rains but it’s acid rain so you really don’t want to be outside during a downpour. Instead of sandstorms, we have ash storms that roll in form the lake of fire. Hell supposedly freezes over every great once in a while but it’s only happened four times since Lucifer and Lilith came to Hell so I haven’t seen it yet.”

Question 17: How are people tortured in Hell?

Blue Raven: “Well as I stated in the last Q and A, time is one of Hell’s ongoing tortures. Every day is usually the same as the last, with very little change. Demons do a pretty good job of torturing themselves physically, mentally, and emotionally. There’s still the lake of fire as well, which demons tend to throw themselves and each other into. Just for shits and giggles all the time.”

Question 18: What types of food are in Hell?

Blue Raven: “Let’s just say Hell isn’t the place you want to end up if your vegan. It’s mostly meat that’s served down here. Sometimes it’s from livestock and sometimes it’s from the empty bodies of sinners that died in the last Extermination. Booze is more common than water, so your only other option is soda, which is made like it was way back when it was laced with cocaine. No wonder I have such an addiction.”

Question 19: Does Hell have slaves?

Blue Raven: “Not slaves necessarily but a lot of higher class demons do have servants, maids, butlers, etc. But those individuals are often treated like slaves. So yes.”

Question 20: What would you do if Lucifer asked you to be his successor?

Blue Raven: “I would have so many questions. I am NOT the most powerful demon this side of the Pentagram. There are a lot of demons that could easily de-throne me. Alastor, Vox, Valentino, not to mention Charlie. Short answer, I would not accept. I would be taken out immediately.”

Question 21: Does God exist?

Blue Raven: “Well I do know one thing. When I died, someone judged me, and decided my ass should be sent to Hell. That being said, if there is a God, I don’t know what she/he/it looks like, Heaven could be completely run by angels for all I know. Okay, if I didn’t mess anything up, that’s 21 questions.”

Gray: “The questions are flooding in. Will you please do the next Q and A so these heathens can get it out of their system?”

Blue Raven: “Hmm 20 more questions and then maybe I’ll do another Q and A. You prudish, Bible-thumping smiley face swearing twat waffle.”

Gray: “You’re a twat waffle.”

Blue Raven: “Whatever. That will be all for this video.”


	8. Blue Raven 666: How To Survive Hell

“Hell. Some of you fear it. Some of you strive to take it over. And some of you really don’t give a damn. Regardless of where you fall on the spectrum though, every soul that’s sent to Hell starts off in the exact same place: fresh meat. You heard me right. Even the biggest names down here in the pit used to be fresh meat. Alastor the Radio Demon, Vox, Valentino, all of them used to be nobodies down here and chances are, you’re not gonna be any different.

It’s with all this being said that it’s becoming increasingly common to see new arrivals bite the dust for a final time as soon as they get here. All of your triggers, safe spaces, your “me, me, me,” mentality, has made you all soft, and that isn’t gonna fly down here. You’re going to wind up being door mats. You’re all chew toys. You’re weak!

*sighs*

“But look, rather than insulting you guys over it, I’m about to give you a crash course on how you can stand a chance at surviving down here. Why? ‘Cause that’s just how I do. Seriously though, not that many demons are as generous as I am so you better appreciate this.

Step #1: Assess Your Surroundings

“By this, I don’t mean take a look around. I mean really get a grasp on where you are. You’re in Hell, and chances are, this is where you’re going to be for a very long time. Which city are you in? Are there people nearby? God forbid, does it look like the Extermination or a turf war is taking place? Assessing your surroundings and acting accordingly is the first step. Getting jumped by somebody on your first day isn’t uncommon so if you can avoid it altogether, then you’re off to a good start.”

Step # 2: Figure Out Who You Are

“There’s something very important that you need to keep in mind: you’re dead! Whatever’s going on in the land of the living no longer applies to you. It’s none of your concern anymore. Whatever life you had before is gone. And unless you’re on, say Jeffery Dahmer’s level of infamy (we have him, Hitler, Stalin, and others down here too), who you used to be is of little importance. I mean unless you’re like a sex offender or a child predator that nobody wants anything to do with you, still, you’re on your own. Think of it as a chance to start something new. You can give yourself a new name. Choose a new profession. And be whatever it is you’ve been striving to be in life. Alastor the Radio Demon became a widely known and incredibly infamous Overlord and a radio host. Vox, essentially did the same thing, only his thing is game shows and talk shows. And there’s no time limit to it all either. It’s not like you have to achieve anything by a certain age down here, like you had to when were alive. That kind of backwards thinking doesn’t apply to us.”

Step # 3: Find Whoever Is In Charge

“Once you’ve sorted out who you are and what you do, you’re going to want to find the person that’s in charge of the area that you’re in. This is very important people! Find them before they find you. Chances are the demon who controls the territory you’re in, is an Overlord. Even if they’re not those who own territory down here, don’t take kindly to trespassers. If a demon finds someone they’ve never seen before on their turf, they’re quick to assume that the individual is a trespasser and will immediately attack you.”

That’s uh, that’s sort of how I met Vox actually. Funny story. I was drunk and not in a good headspace at the time. And Vox literally pulled up on me trying to kamikaze myself off of a billboard. Not the best of first impressions. If I would have known then what I know now, things would have probably started off a lot better for me. So yeah, find whoever is in charge, introduce yourself, and see if they can work something out for you.”

Step # 4: Claim Some Territory!

“This is why getting on the good side of an Overlord is so important. Obviously, you’re gonna want a place to live, somewhere you can call home. If you’re on good terms with an Overlord, they might be willing to help you claim a nice plot of land with a house. If not, then you’re gonna have to find a way to do this yourself. Being homeless in Hell can be quite dangerous, especially to the newly manifested. If you can’t manage to nab a house and some property, there’s always hotels and apartments. Those are always an option. The only drawback is that they’re usually controlled by the Overlords and you have to deal with apartment living. At least I have a piece of territory nobody really cares about. Nobody wants to live in the Styx.”

Step # 5: Know Your Boundaries!

“By this I mean I know that there are people in Hell that can easily kick your ass. Alastor, Vox, Velvet, Valentino, Rosie, Hell I’ll even throw the normies like Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb, Vagatha, Mimzy, Sir Pentious, Husker, all of them have the ability to open a can of whoop ass anytime they feel like they need to. Hell, Alastor and Vox will do it for fun. I can’t tell you how many sinners come down here, thinking they can take these guys on. Stop doing that! Find a safe place to stop and work on honing your skills before you go looking to start a serious turf war. Don’t be stupid!”

Step #6: Make Some Friends!  
And finally, this is going to sound super cliché, but make some friends. Sure you can be a lone wolf down here and just not deal with anyone if you want to. But honesty, having some extra sinners in your corner can be super beneficial and make the afterlife a little bit more entertaining. The Radio Demon has Husker and Niffty. Vox is a member of the triple V gang. Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb are besties and even the princess of Hell herself is with Vaggie. Having friends down here shouldn’t be seen as a nuisance or a liability. Those you associate with and form friendships with are typically there for you until the end. And by the end I mean until you endure your second death, or until the Earth falls into the sun, whichever comes first.”

Even Vox and I have something akin to a friendship.

*screen cuts to colored test bars and error in blue pops out with Vox’s face. “Liar!” shows up.

“Well what the Hell, Vox? If you wanted to be in the video, you could’ve just asked.”


	9. Blue Raven 666: The Nature of Heaven

“So we all know that Hazbin Hotel takes place in Hell and we know for the most part what this realm is about. Sin. You want sin? There you go, there’s your sin. But I think the question that’s on everybody’s mind is if this is Hell, then what exactly does Heaven look like?”

“Heaven may not be the ideal place that Charlie has in mind. The first thing that we can say for certain is that Heaven we see in Hazbin hotel isn’t the same Heaven we know from Christianity. People aren’t sorted into Heaven and Hell in ordinance to the Bible. There may be a god and there are angels, including cherubs as it has been leaked by Vivzie’s most recent Hunicast regarding the show. Notice that two cherubs are sheep and one looks like a boy. From this, we can gather that the denizens of Heaven could have varied animal-like appearances, just like the denizens of Hell. This would explain why Molly, Angel Dust’s sister, is a spider humanoid instead of being human in appearance. One artist drew angels with wings, halos, spears and animal like faces. They included horses, flowers, and other living things.”

“It could be that even if the Hazbins at Charlie’s hotel find redemption, their appearances aren’t likely to change that much. But is Heaven really an ideal place for reformed sinners? Or is Charlie, in fact, wasting her time?”

“After Charlie makes her announcement on the news, nobody really seems to take particular interest in her idea. Katie Killjoy clearly states that nobody in Hell really cares about being a better person, and that there isn’t any proof that Charlie’s plan even works and Blue Raven thinks those statements are somewhat justifiable. If one is signing up to be rehabilitated, they want all of their work and effort to mean something and turn up some results.”

“There is something else we need to keep in mind. Heaven is home to the Exterminators. You know, those things that come down to Hell to slaughter demons every year. Who’s to say anyone in Hell wants to be where those things are. And who’s to say that Heaven’s denizens will want former demons and sinners in their realm. If Blue Raven were a denizen of Heaven, he’d almost feel cheated. The denizen puts all this hard work while they were alive to go to Heaven, being told time and time again that there are no second chances after their time on Earth is up. And here’s all these guys from Hell that are getting a second chance. He’d be a little salty, as anyone would be. Imagine the police suddenly saying that former criminals from another country are now good people and that they can live next door to you. Would you feel safe or comfortable with that?” 

“However, there could be a side to Heaven that we don’t know about…a much darker side that if proven to be true, could turn paint the entire show in a whole new light. For one thing, both Heaven and Hell seem to have a limited capacity. Why would Hell have to undergo an extermination every year if that wasn’t the case? In other words, what if the Exterminators reduce the population in Hell not only because of overpopulation…but to keep sinners in line and in fear of their fates. It’s part of the torture of being a sinner…living a sinful life, only to constantly live in fear of being killed before the next year. The Exterminators may work under God or an archangel or maybe even (I fear to say it) Adina. Kill sinners with scary Exterminators and it eliminates the threats of any uprising against Heaven or Earth. It also may serve as a warning to Lucifer and Lilith: “this is what happens to those who turn their backs on God. Now, you get to watch your people die once a year. Of course, Lucifer got used to it, but Charlie was horrified at the so called “annual” event.”

“We even get a glimpse of Heaven in the background and it appears to resemble a planet with a halo around it more than anything. Not only that, but it appears to be smaller than Hell as well, looking similar to the moon in terms of size. So it could be that Heaven is a smaller world than Hell is, which limits the number of denizens Heaven is able to accept. With that in mind, only a few would be able to go to Heaven, only those who can prove themselves. The other candidates left behind would have several options: stay in Hell, die, or travel to another world that is safer. Demons and angels on Earth is likely not allowed save for I.M.P. and C.H.E.R.U.B. But that wouldn’t stop some demons from traveling to Earth and taking advantage of the people and environment (Alastor). More worlds equal more possibilities for the afterlife. But if Heaven and Hell are the only two places that exist in the afterlife…no such luck.”

“Even further, this could say a lot about the god of the Hazbin Universe as well. Blue Raven could see him as being a very picky and choosy fellow who feels nothing for those who have already lost their place in Heaven. In other words, God and Heaven might also be racist and elitist. Could the manipulative Adina be the head of the Exterminators or even the mother of the Hazbin God? She would, no doubt have spies such as Fitch the dragon to do her torturing work…why not be in charge of the Exterminators? Obviously, only individuals who can prove themselves worthy of redemption would get to go in. But who would get front row seats to paradise? You guessed it: Christian devoted straight white males who are closest to God…the ones who most fit the societal expectations of the “ideal man.” 

“Alastor could actually be right in his statement that the best chance everyone in Hell had of getting into Heaven was back to when they were alive. The punishment is being stuck in Hell. Perhaps Alastor wants Charlie to find things out for herself. How much does he know that others do not? If Charlie can’t negotiate with the higher ups, then there really is no undoing what is done. It could be that getting a sinner into Heaven could involve more than just stopping their sinful behavior. They might have to endure punishment and repent to atone for the sins they committed as well. Perhaps being cursed to relive their worst fears in the eyes of their victims? Going through the Nine Circles and doing labors like Hercules? Who knows? The *Road to Redemption* (See Radio Hazbin’s incredible fan made story on Angel Dust and the Valentino/Henroin Arc) is bound to vary greatly from person to person. Afterwards, that individual would essentially have to become a saint and never commit a sinful act again until they are deemed worthy of Heaven. And that may not even be guaranteed either.”

“Honestly, the more Blue Raven looks into this, the bigger of a clusterfuck it becomes. This might even be intentional, the easiest way of getting into Heaven was being a good person in life. If you are evil, that’s the mark you left behind on the world. There’s no way you can change that. It essentially makes sense that getting into Heaven from Hell is virtually impossible. The fact that our main characters are in Hell now could mean that for some, redemption just isn’t going to happen, no matter how long they go through Charlie’s rehabilitation program. All of this could explain Lucifer’s implied attitude towards Charlie’s cause. He knows that there are evil people like Alastor, Valentino and Vox that just can’t be saved. And it could be that he doesn’t want Charlie to be hurt or discouraged by that fact. The nature of Heaven could be what caused Lucifer to rebel in the first place. (In Lucifer’s mind, why create inferior beings to Angels (humans) and devote more time to them, when they’re not even given second chances to begin with?) Lucifer was able to see how strict the system was and how difficult God had made it for the creations that He loved oh so much to join Him in the afterlife.”

“But hey, that’s Just A Theory! A Hazbin Theory! Aaaaand Cut! There. I said it. Are you happy now? Are you not entertained? Was that cringe or was that cringe?”


	10. Blue Raven 666: Interview With Vox

Blue Raven died by suicide as female to male and almost died in Hell by getting drunk and jumping off a billboard. He turned into a dragon demon, his full form a blue dragon. He killed zombies and climbed out of a river of souls once. 

Blue Raven: “Alright, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  
Blue Raven: “Hello everyone! My name is Blue Raven 666. I know. I’m not the usual host of this place. But today we have a special video for you. Today we are doing an interview with none other than Hell’s very own television demon, Vox.”

Vox: “Hello. Greetings ladies and gentlemen. I am the TV host Vox. Okay, so shall we begin?”

Blue Raven: Yeah, so I’ve been like all over Hell collecting these questions and sorting through them, managed to break through the metaphorical firewall, get some from the mortal realm.

Blue Raven: So I’ve got 20 questions for you, Vox, you think you can handle that?

Vox: 20 questions. Oh this reminds me of a game show I used to host when I was alive. It was called 20 Questions.

Blue Raven: (laughs) I should have known that. So first question is, and this was the most frequently asked question is what is it like being an Overlord?”

Vox: Well I have to admit, it is fabulous in every way. The only thing I have to deal with is those lowly demon imps along with everyone who works under me that always gives me all that disappointment. Other than that, it’s peachy.

Blue Raven: Uh, you’re not talking about me, right?

Vox: Oh no, no, no, you’re fine.

Blue Raven: I was going to be like I might have to schedule digging my grave.

Vox: It’s fine, I’ve already picked you a plot, ha ha. Sorry, spoilers.

Blue Raven: Oh good grief. Alright, second question, what did you do to wind up in Hell?

Vox: Well, it’s a funny story. When I was alive, I had several jobs. One of them being, it was one of those kind of agony uncles on a TV show where people would come with their broken lives and I would listen to their boring stories. It was so depressing that I pushed myself to going out drinking every night. Gambling, cheating. Doing lots of f*cks and doing all sorts of stuff. I used to drive my car really fast and I think I hit a couple of people but I can’t remember because I was wasted.

Blue Raven: I don’t blame you there. I would probably to the same f*cking thing.  
Vox: Exactly. 

Blue raven: Alright, so three. This was another frequently asked one. How do you eat, drink, breathe, etc.?

Vox: Well I have to admit, it is hard sometimes when I’m wearing my face protector. I have to pull that thing off. This is kind of a strange thing. I can manifest a tongue and the screen on my face isn’t just to make me look pretty.

Blue Raven: oh my God, I’m having Ring flashbacks.

Vox: I can swallow a demon whole. And I can also teleport people to a particular type of realm that I crafted myself, mainly made up of electrons and neutrons.

Blue Raven: Oh my god. Is it bad that I would pay money to see that?

Vox: I would pay money to see that. I don’t even know what it looks like. 

Blue Raven: Alright, question four. What do you think of the other Overlords?  
Vox: Well there are particular Overlords that I don’t really get involved with. There are some that really rub me up the wrong way, and there are a couple that I actually find a little adorable. For example, Velvet. Although she is very annoying with her social media and her gossip, she can be quite sweet sometimes believe it or not when she’s not pulling the bones out of an imp.   
And Valentino. Well, I shouldn’t reveal. And there is one Overlord in particular that I do find to rub me the wrong way. Alastor.

Blue Raven: (nervous laugh) And transitioning right onto question five. Why do you dislike Alastor?

Vox: Well, he’s so out of date. I mean, why don’t you go with the times? Radio is yesteryear. It’s all digital now, baby .I know I’m from the 1950s but I’ve moved along with the times. Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Fiber Optics, everything. 

Blue Raven: Yeah, you’ve got something new going on each month. It’s interesting keeping up with you because you never know what’s new. Alastor just stays the same. I tried explaining a microwave to him one time and he lost his shit.”

Vox: Oh my. Microwave, you should’ve told him that’s how he could get a cheap tan.

Blue Raven: I don’t think he has an interest in getting a tan, really. What he needs is some teeth whitener, that’s what he needs.

Vox: Yeah and a good shower. 

Blue Raven: Agreed. Alright question six. How much territory do you own?

Vox: Well actually, I own all of the fifth sector which is the bottom left of the Pentagram of Pentagram City. (earth element). It is mostly technology and broadcasting. 

Blue Raven: I live right where the border is where the Styx are. And you had to come and build a freaking Wi-Fi tower because I was like dude, I like it out here but we need some freaking Wi-Fi. 

Vox: Absolutely. I mean everyone needs to stay connected.   
Blue Raven: Right?

Vox: Plus, for my hidden plan when I take over Hell, I will be able to take over everyone’s brains. Spoilers.

Blue Raven: Oh goodness. Again, I’m not surprised. Someone asked me, this is a very interesting question. Seven. Are you the richest Overlord?

Vox: I am not the richest overlord but I’m well up there. Actually it depends because Lucifer is an Overlord as well. I suppose if you don’t count him, then yes, technically I’m the richest.

Vox: I’m really into fast food. Alastor doesn’t even know what a Big Mac is. He thinks it’s a big jacket.

Blue Raven: What?

Vox: He died before fast food really was a thing. 

Blue Raven: But fast food is everywhere. He should at least know what it is. He doesn’t have to like it but he should know what it is.

Vox: Too much stuck in the past. 

Blue Raven: We need to give this guy at least one slightly modern update.

Vox: Please give him a d a b. A digital audio radio broadcast. 

Blue Raven: At least teach him what a podcast is. I think he would at least appreciate what a podcast is.

Vox: Exactly. So I only hate him a little bit.

Blue Raven: Yeah. Alright, question eight. How many demons have tried to defeat you?

Vox: Countless. Countless have tried and they all failed.

Blue Raven: The key word is tried. 

Vox: Exactly. Tried and failed. Even when I first come down here, I was pretty adept.

Blue Raven: We have the most generic of generic questions coming at you Vox. Nine and ten. What is your favorite color and what is your favorite animal?

Vox: Well my favorite color is blue. Funny enough, it’s how I imagine electricity looks like. And my favorite animal is a robo-dog. You know those things they have in Japan. Landsharks and robo-dogs. 

Blue Raven: Oh yeah I remember those things. Did you ever have a Tamagotchi? (handheld digital pet)

Vox: I did but I killed it.

Blue Raven: I think we can all relate to that.

Vox: Yes I kind of did it on purpose though. Oh it’s fine, I rebirthed him and killed him again. Haha.

Blue Raven: That totally beats my story of just forgetting to feed it for three of four months and yeah it’s freaking dead.

Vox: Yeah those things were a pain especially when they made those beeping sounds and be like feed me. And I was like no.

Blue Raven: Oh my god. This next question actually came from Angel Dust. Eleven. Do you do drugs and if so, what kind?

Vox: Well to be honest, I’m not one for the drugs. I used to when I was alive but I found other ways of stimulating my senses. Now I use electronic stimulant. 

Blue Raven: I’m not even gonna ask.

Vox: Yes it’s uh, personal arrangement. I’ll have to teach you some time. 

Blue Raven: I’ll take a rain check on that.

Vox: Fabulous.

Blue Raven: I’m not one for drugs either. On the occasion, I feel a little ambitious and a little adventurous and smoke weed with Angel Dust. And that never ends well. 

Vox: Smoking is okay. I do that sometimes with Valentino. Although he has a different kind of paraphernalia. It gives off some kind of red smoke and it makes you feel loved up. 

Blue Raven: Oh man.

Vox: I think he calls it euphoria.

Blue Raven: That sounds interesting. I might have to take a rain check on that too sometime. It sounds like something I need to try at some point during my eternity down here at some point. 

Vox: Oh it’s fine. I can set you up with a dealer. There’s one on every corner of every street.

Blue Raven: Twelve. Okay what is your favorite TV show, Vox? This is an important question.

Vox: Well ironically, my favorite TV show of yesteryear would be G2 Transformers. I know there’s gonna be some sound wave jokes in there.

Blue Raven: Oh my goodness. I would’ve guessed Fear Factor because that’s my favorite TV show.

Vox: I do enjoy it. But I do like the technology in Transformers. Change out name to Vox superior, Alastor inferior.

Blue Raven: Oh don’t…let’s just hope he never finds out that you did that because if he does, he’s going to want to start something.

Vox: He can start it, bring it on, deer demon.

Blue Raven: Alright. Thirteen. Does your face turn off when you sleep?

Vox: Well not exactly, it goes into standby mode. It’s kind of annoying for Val sometimes because I have a red flash on the bottom side of my chin and it flashes all night.

Blue Raven: Put a blindfold on Valentino, it’s not that hard.

Vox: He usually does. It’s heart shaped.

Blue Raven: This one’s a little iffy because I’m not sure if I’m ready to know the answer. Fourteen. If you were to kill someone, who would it be and how would you do it?

Vox: Well there is one person in mind and that would be Alastor, and I would string him up with my wires, strap him to the largest pylon in the city and then charge it with as much energy as the city can give. After that I would chop him up into pieces and serve him to his friends as cuisine.  
Blue Raven: And this is why you’re an Overlord. When I think of killing someone. My mind goes to the woodchipper.

Vox: That could work, although not as satisfying. Unless you’ve got a really big sandwich you’re gonna put the meat in after.

Blue Raven: I’m not a cannibal, okay.

Vox: Neither am I but I would serve it to someone. 

Blue Raven: Fifteen. Apparently someone’s out to find your weakness or something and they think your weakness is TV remotes because they ask, can you be controlled by TV remote?

Vox: No that’s a rumor and a meme. Although you’re welcome to try but you have to get within certain distance and if you’re within that distance, I can get you too.

Blue Raven: Not to mention you have to have the right remote.

Vox: Exactly.

Blue Raven: Sixteen. If you could go back in time and fix a mistake, what would it be?

Vox: Oh that’s a good one. What would I fix? Alastor being born.

Blue Raven: (laughs) I think they were referring to your own life.

Vox: You may or may not have noticed that one of my eyes has a kind of squiggle in it. It represents that I was actually attacked in my life and slashed in that eye so I have partial sight in that eye. 

Blue Raven: I was gonna guess that but I didn’t want to make any assumptions. 

Vox: I would prevent that from happening and master the person who did it in the first place.

Blue Raven: But the butterfly effect, you might not have ended down here. You might not have been one of the most powerful Overlords. What would Hell do then?

Vox: True. Alastor would be in my position, that’s horrible.

Blue Raven: Eighteen. Is your real name Vox or did you give that name to yourself?

Vox: Vox is the nickname I gave to myself. My real name is Vincent.

Blue Raven: Vincent. I like that name. I’ve known you as Vox so I’m gonna call you Vox.

Vox: I’ve been known as Vox for the past 60 years. 

Blue Raven: Nineteen. Do you miss your old life as a human?

Vox: Not really, no. There were some perks to being alive but I actually prefer this life as I have more abilities and more power.

Blue Raven: I do not remember one good thing about being alive. Everybody was fighting. We though Hell was on Earth. 

Vox: Yes. I mean people in the living world believe it, when you come to act, you’ll know what hell is.

Blue Raven: You have to fight for survival every moment if every day and if you can’t do it, you’re not gonna have a good time.

Vox: Yeah and if you don’t join a gang or some kind of organization, you might as well pack your bags and go to the void. 

Blue Raven: Twenty. Someone asked, do you and I get along?

Vox: I think we get along. 

Blue Raven: I think it helps that I was born in the era of modern technology. I’m kinda in the middle between you and Alastor, some stuff I get, some stuff I don’t.

Vox: And of course I was born at the peak of modern technology. Space travel was discovered. How to travel to space, computer technology, magnetic, audio that kind of stuff. None of the record or gramophone bullcrap.

Blue Raven: Inventions started getting dumb after 2000. 

Blue Raven: Who’s more powerful, me or you? Hahaha is this even a question. Vox is more powerful than me. If he wanted to, he could turn me into a pile of ashes right now.

Vox: Yes but I enjoy your company. 

Blue Raven: Yeah that’s the only thing keeping me safe right now. 

Vox: Look at my big smile, that’s happiness.

Blue Raven: (Cringes) What is the meaning of life without memes?

Vox: Oh my. Memes have always existed. They’ve only called it meme sin the millennium. Before that we used to call them sarcastic jokes. There’s no meaning at all.

Blue Raven: Figures of speech. Inside jokes. 

Vox: I published an article back in 1943 that was considered a meme. It was a short comic about the prime minister of England. 

Blue Raven: Life without memes, life would be boring. Life would be mundane. Life would not be life. 

Vox: Which is why we’re lucky that Article 13 doesn’t affect us in Hell.

Blue Raven: Well that’s all the questions I’ve got for you. 

Blue Raven wound up in Hell because there was a relationship he was in. The man dumped him because he wanted to get married to someone else and Blue Raven hexed him for the rest of his life so he doesn’t ever achieve happiness.  
Blue Raven was hardcore into witchcraft. Blue Raven was female to male and killed himself. That didn’t land him in God’s good graces either. Blue Raven killed the demon living in the bunker and he lived there and drank booze and coffee. 

Both Vox and Blue Raven plan to take over YouTube and the Internet. Vox has a land shark as a pet, like Alastor has two alligators. 

Vox asks Blue Raven “what is your favorite color?”

Blue Raven says “Look at me,” then says, “my favorite color is iridescent purple.”

Vox says that royal blue is his favorite color. 

Blue Raven has met Valentino, Alastor, and Velvet. He says that Velvet gives him bad vibes. Blue Raven likes pop and rock while Vox likes synthwave and chiptune video game music. 

Vox offers to drop Blue Raven at a fast food joint and invites him to his studio.


	11. Blue Raven's Backstory (Part 1)

His name is Blue Raven 666. Who is Blue Raven? Why is he in Hell? What did he do to get sent to Hell? Blue Raven’s creator will tell you a few interesting facts about his character. 

He first made Raven’s avatar in the fall of 2015. His design was pieced together using an avatar creator on rinmorrow games . com. Raven wasn’t an official OC until the YouTuber got into Hazbin Hotel. Before then, Raven was just his black haired icon. His overall appearance typically aligned with his own, and his hairstyle and hair color were usually the closest to what he had going on himself. At that particular time, the OC had horns and wings. Not only to spruce up his appearance a little bit, and make him more interesting to look at, but these features are also a bit of a reflection on himself.

The creator is not an unspeakably terrible person by any means. But he’s no angel. He has his sins, he’s got his demons, thus he reflected that in Raven by making him a demon himself.

When Blue Raven 666 took a hiatus from making vlogs and slowed down his uploads, Raven was left with bleach blonde hair, light blue wings and ivory horns. When Blue Raven 666 came back and began making Hazbin Hotel content, he was convinced that this was Raven, not himself entirely but an extension of his own personality reflected in a character. He deviated away from Rinmaru games and personally redrew his image. He created the first character appearance that viewers have seen in his earlier videos. The image they see in his recent videos is the second redrawing he did of Raven and he was happy with it thus far.

Raven’s likes and dislikes and personality line up with those of his creator. But Raven tends to be more straight forward and blunt. This extension of his personality came about during his time working third shift in factories and warehouses. 

Raven died in 2015, aged 18 years. This specific fact aligns with his own life in the sense that 2015 was the year that he graduated high school and started his YouTube channel. Raven’s death represents the death of his student life and his excitement towards being able to live a life that’s actually worth living, much like himself. Raven stands at 5 foot 10 inches without his horns. Unlike the creator, Raven is thin. He tried drawing him to be just a little bit thick like himself, but that didn’t hecking happen. So Raven’s a skinny boy. Raven is also female to male transgender. He was born biologically female but personally identifies as male. He’s pansexual and pan romantic, which basically means he’ll be willing to be in a relationship with anyone, regardless of their sexual orientation and gender identity. Raven’s death was a result of suicide. This does hold some truth as the creator used to be depressed and hated himself so much that he just wanted to end it. He has scars from where he self-harmed and while he hasn’t drawn them on Raven, he has his own self-harm scars as well. 

Raven has his own wide range of likes. He’s a lover of coffee and energy drinks, much like his creator YouTuber. Social media, obviously. He also likes animals: cats, birds and reptiles in particular. It’s also one of the reasons that Raven likes Alastor, because he’s a deer demon and Raven likes deer. While he isn’t a cannibal though, Raven also likes meat, beef and poultry and he also likes bratwurst and venison. So Alastor, watch your back a bit.

Diet soda is his favorite beverage. His favorite color is iridescent purple. He knows he’s blue, but blue is his second favorite color. 

Blue Raven: And you know what, I’m gonna come out and say it: Raven likes Vox! Like hardcore, crush, would definitely smash crush!

Honestly, like the YouTuber, Raven is pretty chill individual. His biggest dislike would be when people intentionally calling him a girl or using female pronouns. He will definitely cut someone for that. He also dislikes rap music, the color orange, one night stands, lairs, and people who are ignorant or overly arrogant. He’s also not that big into drugs, especially after witnessing the effects of croco dale. But he does smoke weed with Angel Dust on the occasion. 

Raven is a dragon demon, so he’s able to fly and breathe fire. The color of the fire changes depending on a wide variety of factors, such as what he’s eaten or drank recently, his mood and his surroundings can also influence what color the flames appear to be. They’re most often blue but they can also be yellow or green. He can cook but prefers to bars, restaurants, and fast food places to eat. Thanks to Vox, Raven also contains the ability to contact both Hell and the living world through social media. And he has one more ability that he himself doesn’t know he has and that is the power of hypnosis. If he were to fly into a blind rage, he Raven would be able to send out a signal that covers a 20 mile radius that he can use to command others whatever he feels like having them do in that moment in time, which is usually kill each other or themselves. When Raven comes out of these rages, he can’t remember what happened and is often left feeling very confused as to why everyone in Hell is deathly afraid of him for weeks after the fact. Needless to say, this is a power he has zero control over. Raven is also very knowledgeable in the ways of witchcraft. He can cast spells, brew potions, etc.

This one has a fact the most people probably forgot about because it hasn’t been brought up again. Raven spends most of his time being an online personality but he’s also a part time custodian and teacher at a preschool in Hell. He has a soft spot for children and demon children and imps are usually fascinated at the fact that Raven used to be human. 

While he usually keeps to himself, Raven does have a few friends in Hell: namely Vox, Alastor, Angel Dust and Husk. Well sort of, he and Husk only hang out to drink. Raven doesn’t have that many family members in Hell, apart from an estranged uncle he’s never met.


	12. Blue Raven's Backstory (Part 2)

Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.” A famous quote by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

Frankly I would have been better off if I had never loved at all. I did my best to live an ordinary life, be an ordinary daughter from an ordinary family, living in an ordinary community, in an ordinary little town. But it was never meant to be. I didn’t see my long bleached blonde locks when I looked in the mirror. I didn’t see my breasts or the things that defined me as a woman. I didn’t see what everyone else saw, but I played along. I wore the bras, I wore the makeup, and acted as dainty and flowery as girls were expected to act, rather than the rough and tough street rat that I was. I did everything that only became the bane of my existence. 

I did it for him.

By every definition, I was the perfect girlfriend, or at least I tried to be. It’s very difficult for someone to turn a glorified street rat into a housewife, but my god this boy did try. I couldn’t tell you what exactly drew me to him. Maybe it was the soft brown eyes or the copper ringlets of his hair, but I gained the nerve to ask him out and he said yes. 

A year passed with no indication of any problems. At that time, I did whatever he asked of me. Anything that I thought would make him happy. I thought all was well. I had a few other relationships in the past, but this…this felt real. I genuinely felt like he was the one. Like he and I were just meant to be. 

That is, until I heard six little words the plunged my heart into the pit of my stomach: “I need to talk to you.”

Whenever anyone hears those words, their mind immediately begins to race. What could I have done wrong? Did I forget something? Am I not doing good enough? As it turns out, no. It wasn’t me. It was him.

It was fucking him, and the broad he was seeing behind my back. 

It wouldn’t matter how tenderly he tried to hold my hand as I let the tears stream down my face. It wouldn’t matter how much he tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. It wouldn’t matter how much he tried to make it seem like he hated how much he was hurting me. It didn’t matter. None of it ever mattered. That lying, cheating, manipulative son of a bitch left me to get married to somebody else. 

I started drinking after that. Nah, scratch that, I started everything after that: alcohol, cigarettes, pills. I hadn’t cut in years, but now it felt like I was cutting deeper and more frequently than ever before. It couldn’t match the pain from the knife that bastard had driven into my heart. Nothing mattered anymore. The bright, happy future I had envisioned was gone, stripped away and handed over to someone else, in the form of a white gown and a diamond ring that should have been mine. I had given everything to this man, my heart, my body, my sanity, my trust, and he threw it away without a second thought.

I think it was when I realized this that I decided to end my own life. I drank more booze, swallowed more pills, cut until my arms and wrists resembled sliced ham more than anything. Nothing worked. I tried hanging myself, but the rope always came undone. I tried throwing myself into traffic, but the cars always stopped. I’d sit in the middle of the railroad tracks but the train would never come. I tried alcohol and the pills but I’d always wake up again. Nothing would ever work. 

Why? Were the gods mocking me? Were they the ones denying me the satisfaction of throwing myself into death’s embrace? Why? How is my life so significant that death itself couldn’t take me? 

And then, on the morning of May 23, 2015, I finally found my resolve and it all started with one simple photo. Bless Facebook for hypnotizing people into documenting every waking moment of their lives online. As I logged into the site for the last time, I was greeted with an image that snuffed out whatever flame that still burned in my heart for my ex. A wedding photo. It had only been two weeks since he left me, but there was one thing neither of them counted on: my knowledge and experience in witchcraft. Ordinarily, I used my skills to benefit others, to bring them luck and good fortune. 

(Laughter) Yeah, not anymore. 

Whatever good karma I was owed apparently threw itself in the garbage. At least, I could have one last hurrah. One final spell to leave my mark on this god-forsaken world. Cursing this man whore and his bitch of a wife too, for the rest of their days. Neither of them would achieve any happiness. Every day would be a struggle. Their marriage would crumble. Any children they would have would only make their lives more difficult. Neither of them would ever know happiness ever again. They were to spend their days knowing exactly how I felt. I couldn’t stand that his words of love and everything that had happened between us was a lie. All this time, he was planning a future with someone else. I couldn’t stand it. At least this way, he’d know a fraction of the pain and disappointment he had caused me. 

There was only one last thing for me to do.

By the evening, I found myself overlooking the tops of the other skyscrapers, from the top of my thirty-story apartment building. My long hair was tucked under my black beanie and my navy blue t shirt billowed in the gusts of wind that pushed against my back. The streets below me were empty. No one to stop me, and nobody who could be physically injured. For a time, I just sat back and chilled with a bottle of pills and a fifth of vodka as I listen to Hollywood Undead on my iPod. They say the song “Bullet” helps others reconsider their decision about committing suicide. But I think it only helped solidify my own decision, pushing away the slightest hint of doubt that might have made me think twice about it. 

As the song came to a close, I downed the last of the bottle that had been sitting on my lap, and jumped.

…  
…  
…

So, what’s it like jumping off of a 30-story apartment building? Ah, frankly, I couldn’t tell you because I don’t remember much. A lurching in the stomach, the world blurring and zooming down at rapid speed. A brief crushing impact before the world turned black. 

Death left me dazed and confused for a time, so I don’t recall too many of the events that followed. I manifested in the portion of Hell known as the Styx, a.k.a, in the middle of fucking nowhere. I killed the demon that owned that piece of territory, immediately inheriting it and everything that he owned, and helped myself to the stock pile of booze he had hidden in an underground bunker. I picked up where I had left off, getting drunk off my ass. Now, don’t ask me how it happened, but I wound up dancing on top of a billboard, singing “Bullet” at the top of my lungs. When I met the Overlord of the territory that I owned, Vox, the Television Demon. For context, I had no idea that I was even dead yet. As a matter of fact, I was so drunk that nothing really mattered at that moment. So needless to say, meeting a TV demon was…an interesting experience. I laughed at him, very hard as a matter of fact. Had it gone any other way, I probably wouldn’t be around to tell this story. But Vox also happened to be absolutely plastered at that time, so things ended on a fairly good note. We got shitfaced and passed out together. 

Three weeks later, once I decided to sober up, I took on a name. Many demons had commented on the vibrant blue color of my eyes and wings and I already had a wide range of nicknames to choose from. Ranging from “Sky” to “Towhead.” But many just referred to me as Blue. So where did Raven come from? Well, just because that’s my name. It’s Raven and it’s something that I didn’t see a need to change about myself. The long hair, though, that definitely had to go. Do I regret taking my own life? Maybe a little bit. I regret whatever pain I might have caused to my family, but I don’t feel bad in the least for my ex. I’m able to be myself now, the true version of myself and I don’t have to be anybody’s stupid housewife. So wherever you are, thorn in my side, I hope you’re more sad, disappointed, and frustrated than you’ve ever been in your entire fucking life.


	13. Blue Raven 666: How Hard Is It To Get Into Heaven?

Blue Raven: “Hello everyone, my name is Blue Raven 666 and I know I’ve already talked about Hazbin’s version of Heaven in a previous video but due to a lot of over thinking, I still have a lot of questions. There is a counterargument: “Just because a character is in hell, doesn’t necessarily make them a bad person.”

And this got me thinking, if that’s the case, then what sort of criteria does a person have to meet in order to get into heaven. And what does a person have to do in order to be sent to Hell?

These important questions could explain why Hell is so overpopulated and why, according to Vivziepop, Heaven is so hard to get into.

It is already clarified that people don’t go to Hell in correlation to the Bible. Old Testament or New Testament, it doesn’t really matter. The Bible doesn’t mean anything in this universe apparently. (But could it still be used by C.H.E.R.U.B. to gain access to Earth to save people?) Instead, I heard that those in Hell are people who have committed an act that is seen as evil or immoral in general. 

Now that sounds all very well and good…but there’s a problem here! Throughout the course of time, what a society deems evil or unacceptable has constantly changed between different cultures. 

Not too long ago, being LGBTQ + was seen as highly unacceptable because it was deemed “unnatural” by the majority of society, to the point where people who were gay or transgender were thrown into asylums and left there…if they weren’t ostracized or killed by their community. And this is how it is in some portions of the world today. 

In Medieval times, women were forbidden from reading or owning property because they were expected to submit to their husbands. Women and men were often accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. People were hanged during the Salem Witch Trials. In many Muslim communities, the oppression of women and wives is a norm. 

Cannibalism is viewed as the most evil and abhorrent act a human can commit, but it is still practiced by a few remaining tribes today for religious purposes. But it has been done as a last resort for people needing to survive. Indeed, the gruesome act seems tame compared to rape, senseless murder and pedophilia. If a tribe normally practices cannibalism but everyone else says it’s evil, would the people be destined to go to Hell from birth? 

What of the people who have multiple wives/husbands? The practice is normal in some parts of the world, but many modern cultures view it as immoral. 

What of the people who hunt animals and fish for marine life? Those who would murder a living thing in defense of themselves or their families? 

Doctors and nurses who try to save their patients but the treatments fail…or they work for evil organizations (Nazis) despite saving lives? 

The bombers and fighters in war who die with honor for their country despite killing dozens of people? 

The people who are prostitutes, gang members or work shady jobs because they have no other choice? 

What of the vigilantes and Anonymous individuals who fight crime behind the scenes? The Robin Hoods who steal from the rich in order to feed the poor? 

Or the people into kinks and BDSMs who do it with consent to stay healthy sexually? 

The Pagans, Satanists, Atheists, Muslims etc. who are still good people?

The many people with mental disorders, who have no control over any disruptive actions. The ones with voices in their heads telling them to kill themselves? Suicide is seen as a sin in many religions. 

If a person were to murder someone and we heard about it on the news, then we would automatically assume that the person was evil. But what if the person the killer stabbed was a child predator? Who is evil then? The murderer for killing a person? The child predator? Or are they both evil?

Humanity has never been able to make up its mind on what is or isn’t evil or acceptable. 

There is a system of the Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Heavenly Virtues. The Seven Deadly Sins are Pride, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. The Seven Heavenly Virtues are Humility, Charity, Patience, Kindness, Chastity, Temperance, and Diligence. For every sin a person has, one must fully embrace a virtue that counteracts that sin. But for many people, it is hard if not impossible to let go of their pride, laziness, gluttony, lust etc. 

Charlie: Wrath  
Vaggie = Wrath  
Angel Dust = Lust, Greed, Gluttony  
Niffty = Lust, Envy  
Husk = Greed, Sloth, Gluttony  
Alastor = Pride, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony  
Lucifer = Pride, Gluttony, Greed  
Lilith = Pride, Lust, Greed  
Blue Raven (character) = Envy, Greed

In addition, many people (majority) are spiritually lazy, meaning they don’t take spiritual responsibilities, communicate with God or are too preoccupied with themselves to give back to the community. If that’s the case, then it may explain why so many people end up in Hazbin Hell…and only those who meet near impossible standards and the Heavenly Virtues would get to go to Heaven. A person only needs to be weighed down by one of the seven sins in order to be sent to Hazbin Hell.


	14. Blue Raven 666: How To Become An Overlord

Deep in the bowels of Hell, a demon dwells that is so evil and so powerful, that very few dare to cross him. A demon so vicious and deadly, that the blood of his victims stain every part of his body. A demon so frightening, some dare to question if he even exists at all. It is said that he has the power to dominate each of the Nine Circles of Hell, a power that if left unchecked could tear the very fabric of the void itself. And he’d happily do it with a skip in his step and a smile on his face, a wide toothy yellow grin. They call him the Radio Demon.

Overlords are kind of like the celebrities, politicians, urban legends of Hell. Very few know them directly. They’re the main dictators of what goes on in their territory, and yet the stories about them can be just a little beyond belief. Everyone wants to be an Overlord. Everyone just like mortals in the human world. Everyone has dreamed of being rich, everyone has wanted to be famous and many have aspired to become the leader of a country. But just because it’s something you want, doesn’t necessarily mean you’re always going to get it. Many have spent their entire lives buying lotto tickets and hitting up the casinos and have never won. Many have tried breaking through the entertainment industry and have failed. And many have ran for a position of power and have lost. Likewise, many desire to become an Overlord in Hell and will spend all of eternity never getting anywhere. Try as they might, some does do not possess the strength or skills to that high of a status. 

Blue Raven is one such individual who hasn’t reached such an official rank. He is not going to be able to tell you how to become an Overlord through personal experience but he can offer some pointers based on what he’s observed from hanging around Alastor and Vox bit.

Step # 1: Figure out what you’re going to be the Overlord of!

Every Overlord dominates some kind of medium. Alastor is radio, Vox is television, Valentino is adult film and Velvet is social media. You’ve seen her Instagram. Figure out which medium you’d like to dominate before you do anything else. Newspapers, books, agriculture, film, theater, telephones, clothing, brimstone, cars, time etc. The only rule is that it can’t be one that’s already dominated by a different Overlord. Otherwise you’re going to have to fight for it. 

What would Blue Raven be the Overlord of?

Grey: Coffee and energy drinks. And Hazbin theories. 

Blue Raven: Yeah!

Step # 2: Hone your abilities!

Remember that this is a title that you’re going to have to fight tooth and nail for. It’s important that you don’t run into things blindly. You need to not only have the strength to gain the title and rank, but also defend it from those who might try to take it from you later on down the road. Because it will happen. You can do this by taking down less powerful demons to start off with and gradually work your way up to more powerful demons that may try to get in your way. 

Step # 3: Start climbing!

Start taking down the other demons that are standing between you and this title. Get bloody, get gruesome, get downright brutal. This is where the urban legends behind some Overlords start to take shape. That little story about Alastor is a pretty common story that people use to describe his ferocious nature. If you make it far enough, people will start telling similar stories about you. Just don’t be caring about it like “that’s not how it happened!” Just let the legends write themselves. It’s not a big deal. 

Step # 4: Know when it’s time to stop!

All of the big names down in Hell have their limits. They are fully aware of those limits and know that pushing them could mean certain double death. They may be able to expand their wealth and influence, but power always has its limits. It’s important that you know your own limits and stay in your lane. Because if you try pushing things too far, all of your power and influence gets tossed straight into the void. Of course if you’re just defending your title, then by all means fight until the bitter end. No one’s gonna knock you for that. But if you’re just looking to climb one ring higher, and get as far as you can even if it kills you, use a little common sense, and know when it’s time to stop. Be satisfied with what you’ve managed to earn and focus on keeping it. 

Step #5: Form a few alliances!

You know why Vox, Velvet and Valentino are frequently seen together? Well it’s because they’ve got each other’s backs. They’re quite powerful on their own but together, they are a force to be reckoned with. Messing with one could invoke the wrath of the others. That kind of security is hard to come by, so if you’re able to form an alliance with another Overlord, go for it. If not, then best of luck to you. 

This is all he really knows for the most part. If you want more information, you’ll have to seek out someone else that’s actually an Overlord.

Blue Raven: Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to mix death wish with red bull with 48 hour energy drinks and see what happens to my essence!

Grey: *shakes their head.*


	15. Blue Raven 666: The Nature of God

“Hello everyone, my name is Blue Raven 666.

“In this universe with the inclusion of Helluva Boss, we have Heaven, Earth and Hell. On top of that, we have prominent figures like Lilith and Lucifer and I believe Viv has also mentioned that Adam, Eve and Cain, Micahel, Gabriel, Raphael, Beezlebub, Jesus and Satan, might be introduced later on in episodes. So if we have these permanent characters from stories that circulate within religions that are going to appear in the show, along with the statement from Viv that she plans on exploring Heaven a bit in the series, and showing us what these realms are like in this universe, then it’s by no stretch of the imagination that there could be some sort of God that is overseeing all of this. On top of that, we have a statement from Millie in Helluva Boss Murder Family where she tells Moxxie that guilty and innocent isn’t I.M.P.’s business. This means that there’s got to be some kind of higher power that does decide who’s guilty and innocent, an entity that passes judgement on souls crossing over to the afterlife and decides on whether a person gets to go to Heaven or if they get sent to Hell. 

Now finding out who God is by name can get a little bit messy, depending on the religion. In some faiths when referring to God, they’re actually referring to Jesus Christ. In others when referring to God, they’re referring to Jesus Christ’s father, who is known some by the name of Yahweh. Since getting into the technicalities of these details can get really messy really quick, let’s say for simplicity’s sake, that the god in Hazbin Hotel is The Grand Creator. 

Depending on who you ask, God can be viewed as being a very good being or a very bad being. For example, Christians tend to view God as a very good all-loving entity and paint Him in a very positive light. That is one perspective. However back in my days of dabbling in spiritual Satanism, I was given an image of God that was painted in a very negative light. And it ties with the fall of Lucifer and why he was cast out of Heaven and to this day it still makes so much sense to me. 

The story goes that Lucifer saw that God was essentially sabotaging humankind and dooming a very large portion of humans to be sent to Hell by giving them free will but still expecting them to fully obey Him to a fault. Lucifer felt that humans should spend their lives embracing their free will and be allowed to indulge in all of life’s pleasures, so long as they understood and took responsibility for their actions. You get drunk or stoned: what you do in that impaired state is your fault. You have premarital sex without protection: don’t be surprised if someone winds up pregnant or with an STD. The basic concept is that you make conscious choices, knowing the potential consequences that could result and you act upon these decisions fully aware of what you’re doing. 

It isn’t God or God’s plan or God “working in mysterious ways.” It’s all based on the actions of other people and whether they choose to do something smart or something stupid. In short, most human beings are fully intelligent, independent being with the power to control the course of their lives and the power to impact the lives of others. God doesn’t want humanity to realize this because if it does, than the control will be completely out of His hands. 

The belief here is that Lucifer rebelled because he couldn’t stand seeing humanity being manipulated by the invisible strings of God. And he hated that the fear of God’s wrath was influencing their decisions when they had free will and should be allowed to choose their own paths in life. Lucifer and the angels he aligned himself with were cast out in an attempt by God to avoid risk of losing that control. From this perspective, God, Jesus, and the angels are not the good guys. And for that matter, Lucifer doesn’t do much of anything. He never wanted to be worshipped or viewed as a God or rule a kingdom. What Lucifer wanted was for people to embrace their free will without being held back because by his definition, that’s what it means to live a full, free and fulfilling life: to be happy. 

In my (Blue Raven’s) time exploring spiritual Satanism, the one phrase that I was told that has stuck with me is that “Lucifer does not need, nor want anyone to worship him as a god. He only wants to people to embrace their own independence and intelligence.” Ignorance is considered a sin in Satanism and intelligence is lacking in today’s society. 

Going back to the discussion of God in Hazbin Hotel universe, there’s been some speculation going on for a while that Heaven is not a good place and isn’t at all what Charlie expects it to be. There have been theories circulating that Lucifer doesn’t support Charlie’s hotel because he knows what Heaven is like. He used to be there, he knows what’s to be expected and he knows what God Himself is like. Perhaps he knows that Charlie will be disappointed if and when she realizes that this fun happy place she imagined Heaven to be isn’t like that at all. After all, Heaven is where the Exterminators/Exorcists come from, and it’s where Adina comes from. 

For sure, we can say that God is the creator of the universe, whether or not he’s truly good or bad remains to be seen. There’s been some speculation that God isn’t actually the one in control anymore and that he’s either a prisoner up in Heaven or dead and that it’s the exterminators that are running things up there. I find this to be highly unlikely as I’m sure the exterminators would take every opportunity to come down to Hell and kill off demons if they were left unchecked. 

It’s also possible that God really doesn’t care anymore. If you’re a “good person” and live up to His standards, you go to Heaven. If you fall short of those standards, too bad, so sad, you go to Hell, one-way ticket non-negotiable, and this is likely to be the case. (People need to live up to the seven virtues and not commit any sins if possible. No murder, no drugs, no greed, no lust etc. Elitist Heaven would prefer white straight, faithful men, those souls with no serious flaws). 

Viv is withholding information because it goes into spoiler territory. We’ll have to wait and see how it plays out in the show in 2021!”


	16. Blue Raven 666: What Happens When A Denizen of Hell Dies?

Ever since Angel Dust pondered the possibility of double death and double Hell in the pilot, it has sparked a lot of discussion on this topic and has caused a lot of fans to wonder the exact same thing: what happens when a denizen of Hell dies? Where do they go if they already died on Earth? What about the individuals who were born in Hell?

Vivziepop stated that there is only one way a person can actually be killed in Hell and that is by being fatally stabbed with the weapon of an exterminator. 

But wait, what about that little demon that got hit by Travis’s car? Or that one guy that got squashed by that boulder? Or what about that butcher that was torn apart and eaten by Alastor in the comic? Are they also double dead? And how did Sir Pentious survive getting completely annihilated the end of the pilot?

As it turns out, any character that we’ve seen supposedly get killed off in the comics or the show apart from the extermination isn’t actually dead. When a sinner’s physical form is destroyed beyond repair, that individual will just respawn. In all likelihood, they also maintain their memories of who killed them and how they did it. This would explain why Alastor is so notorious within Hell’s society, even to those who never had an encounter with him. That’s why there are signs posted around Hell saying, “Don’t fuck with the Radio Demon,” or “Beware the Radio Demon.” Because Alastor will, in fact, fuck someone up if he feels like he needs to.

This likely goes for Hellborn demons and imps too, but with some slight differences. Imps are the weaker demons in Hell society, along with the sinners who don’t have the powers to use to protect themselves. The imps appear to age, since we see an old homeless imp in the Helluva Boss pilot. So it could be that the imps have a natural life cycle that they live through, similar to humans. So they could be the easiest natural in Hell to kill off. As Blitzo stated in Helluva Boss Murder Family, while fire doesn’t really phase them, a bullet to the head would prove to be effective with at least sending them back to Hell. So it’s likely that they possess the ability to respawn as well, but they also don’t have any crazy supernatural powers they could use to attack and defend themselves and mainly have to rely on using weapons. 

Hellborn demons are likely to be the complete opposite. These are demons that are big shots in Hell society, powerful Overlords like Vox and Alastor, royalty or nobility like the Magnes or von Eldritch family, or they’re the descendants of those individuals. Hell-born demons likely possess an array of different powers that they use in order to protect themselves and are a lot harder to kill. Granted getting stabbed by an exterminator’s weapon could still kill them, but they’re more than likely able to kill off an exterminator before that could happen. 

So long as an individual’s vital organs stay intact, they’re able to heal from any injuries. If the heart or brain is destroyed, or the body is dismembered and eaten, then the person will respawn good as new. Perhaps there is no world hunger in Hell. The fact that an exterminator’s weapon is the only thing that can kill a denizen of Hell, would also explain the black market in Hell that collects and sells these weapons. Rivals could use those spears to kill their enemies and other demons could use them to protect their families and loved ones. If a rival as a weapon and their victim does not, it could spell trouble. There’s a joke by fans, “But every market in Hell is a black market!” But yes, there is a legit black market down in Hell. The demons buy these weapons and use them for protection from the other demons around them. (Could that be where Vaggie got her spear?). If a box of Vox’s special Voot Floop cereal costs $666, imagine how much one of those weapons goes for! $66,666?!

What happens when a denizen of Hell dies? This is a question that Viv has actually given some details about in one of her q and a streams. Have you ever noticed all of the eyes and teeth and other demonic features that just seem to be randomly fixed into parts of hell’s surroundings, on the furniture, in the walls, everywhere? Yep, that’s them. These features are the remaining essence of slain demons and sinners that have been absorbed into Hell itself. They become a part of Hell. They are not necessarily dead because they still hold some semblance of consciousness, but they’re not exactly alive either. Those who die in Hell remain in this worse than death state forever. They can’t get out of it. Nobody can get them out of it. This is basically what it means to be plunged into the void/double death. This is what happens when an individual is stabbed with an exterminator’s weapon. The people who get wrecked by other sinners and demons get respawn. So to answer Angel Dust’s question, yes, there is such a thing as being double dead. If you consider being a part of Hell and never being able to escape it double Hell, then yes, that’s a thing, too.


End file.
